The Distance Between Roses, Contempt and Predators
by RomanticideToxicity
Summary: The third book of my,"The Distance" series. I hope you enjoy and furthermore review. Phobos takes over Meridian and Lushka frees herself from the stone confinement, only to find her home has become a hell in its own right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Some of you have requested the story not end at the Distance between Trust, Lies and Betrayal. I did upload this a long time ago, but no one bothered to review. Even so, here you go- back again.**

**Due to complications with the crossover story, e.g. nobody was very clear with Artemis Fowl, I have decided to rewrite the final saga with W.I.T.C.H itself instead of any crossovers. This is a completely new plot for it, and it will be more than likely you will better understand (And no doubt easier to write)**

**As a brief summery; Lushka was turned to stone in the prequel to this sequel. But while she had been a gone, a lot of changes have taken place- Phobos escaped with help of his inside people, and took Elyon's power ( I believe the episode "Ghosts of Elyon" explains how this occurs, when he sends the sleeping drought through a portal.)**

**He is now King of Metamoor, and has a new queen. Lushka won't like any of this, but can she work through everything to restore light to the throne of Metamoore, kick Phobos's new Queen's ass, get her soul part back from Phobos and generally break through the heart of stone she has formed?**

I couldn't breathe, much less move. I badly wanted to break out of this stone imprisonment, but until I had harvested more Halloween power I would be unable to. I could sleep easily now, an uneasy accepted forcing I had been made to learn, with my eyes wide open, but still my pounding heart reminded me of the panic that ran through me. I couldn't always ignore it, but I was improving more or less every day. I could feel the power, even if I didn't use it, running through my veins like some sort of energy burst inside of me.

It wouldn't be long before Halloween now, I thought- there was raw power bubbling inside of me, and that meant that it was near time. I shut off my instincts slowly, making my body slowly shut down into a sleep-like state. Coma-like, one might call it, considering the amount I slept.

Gradually, my heart beat slowed to a soft thumping rhythm. Judging by the powers that be, it had been little over three years since I had been imprisoned. Each day, my sanity was dangled in front of me, unless I dreamt. And even then, it was hard to judge if I was insane. My world, after all, was all mirrors, roses and black waters, with ambrosia fruits and wild animals. Beautiful, perhaps stunning, if you could endure the stick threads of black Darkness that hid in the shadows.

And so I am there, sitting amongst the mirror trees. My hands glide smoothly across the edge of one, and when the sharp edge slives through my palm, I feel no pain. I flex my fingers, watching blood welt with an almost morbid fascination. I tilt my hand, watch the blood gently follows the curve of my palm, pooling and dripping over the edge of my hand. It makes a wet dripping noise when it lands on the glass shard, and my ears flick as though in response. I push my hair back with my hand, ignoring the bloodied hand that weeps onto my white dress. It doesn't matter. It will heal in but a few seconds.

I stand up, my hair blowing in a violent gusty breeze and close my eyes. Tendrils of hair lash into my face, covering my body in a wet black filigree. I open my eyes quickly, and my hand takes the mirror. I study the reflection, wondering at the carelessness I can see in the girls eyes. It seems almost cruel, cold, but even as I think these thoughts the eyes stay the same, seemingly indifferent to my musings. How heartless. And yet the tone in which I think almost has an amused lilt to it, something playful and laughing.

I close my eyes as rain begins to pour, relaxing. I tilted back my head, but the shards covered me too well from the rain. I sighed, snapped my fingers. My stomach lurched, and I felt, deep in my gut, that I was upon the battlements of the castle.

I push my hair back, and look over the edge of the castle. Moss and roses grow up the walls, the stone grey and miserable. Inside the castle, it seems abandoned, wooden furnishings and singular antiques of stunning evaluation. But where did the images come from, originally, I wonder?

Rain thundered down, shooting streaks of cold water down my back. Water streaks over my skin, and I rested my hands over the battlement of the castle, leaning over. Water poured from my hair and I looked up. The normally purple-lilac sky had turned pitch black, the silver lined clouds a fierce grey. As I watched a flash of lightening broke through the silver storm, followed by a deep growl of thunder.

A smile graced my lips, decidedly feline. The sight was beautiful to behold. A powerful jolt of something shot through my body. My entire body was wracked with a powerful shudder, my eyes widening. Such...power. Tomorrow...tomorrow was Halloween.I am certain.

Smiling, I lean back over the battlements, and then climb elegantly on top of it. I stare down, feeling uncontrollable, and spread my arms. Giving a sharp laugh, I step right of the edge. My hair flies around me and my knees buckle under the pressure, my body swerving through the clouds. My white dress curdles wildly around me, whipped ragged by the howling wind. It's hard to breathe, the wind knocking the breath from me.

What is absent here? I know there is something, I can feel it's gone. I frown, landing agiley on my feet. Something is changed. I give an irritated snarl. But what has changed, aside from the crackling tension in the air, the brutality of the storm?

I do not know. But for now, does it matter?

I tilt my head, looking up at the crescent suspended in the sky above me. You can barely see it with the rain showering down so hard, the clouds rolling in front of it. All you can see is a delicate sliver of silvery white soft light. I take in a shallow breath, releasing it instantaneously. Not long. Is all I can think. The time seems to have flung itself forwards into a crescendo of power, and suddenly my stomach is jittering with nerves and fear of failure. The time is ticking away to quickly for me to squelch my doubts to nought.

I sit down on the wet ground, crossing my legs delicately. My hands hang over my knees, and my hair pools into an inky puddle around me. I close my eyes, forcing myself to remain in slumber for a little while longer. I gradually drift of into meditation, so that when the time comes, I will be calm. Able to take in as much power as possible to break this spell. It is shame that my own magic was resilient to the cause; he had planned this almost perfectly, but I wouldn't be using my own power- I would be taking some from Halloween, using it to escape before the period of it settling in my body begins.

I take in a soothing breath, hair tickling my skin tantalizingly. I shudder, flicking it back and rolling my shoulders.

Finally I open my eyes. I feel as though hours have passed. The storm has gone, leaving behind only images of destruction and devious carnage. When I look up, once more seeking the moon, I see that it has turned a burning shade of blood red. I stare at it for a moment, ears gently swinging back in the cold wind. After the moment ends, I turn away, making my way into the castle.

The newest method of hiding yourself is dancing in the shadows. After all, who will see you? No one will see me. In a way, it keeps me sane, especially when I hear something- usually the lullabies of my mother, twisted into the song behind the lyrics. The words are nothing without the music, and so I would make them. But now the sound haunts me.

Almost as though I have summoned the noise, I can hear it echoing, ringing loud and clear from the ballroom, it's piano played music, accompanied by either my own or my mothers voice, more often than not in my original elf tongue. I find myself drawn into the haunting noise, my body reacting to it by walking towards the noise.

When I reach the double doors of the ballroom, I push them open. This ball room is a ghostly version of the warm ones I am used to. The walls are should be soft warm colours as they were in the Escanor castle, but instead are covered with darting shadows that twine through the walls, over the floor despite there being barely any light to cast them, the walls black save for the beams of light that come through the slit ragged curtains.

It's all smooth dark coloured mahogany wood and pale colours, covered over with black, curtains hanging heavily over the windows in blood red and black thick shreds. There is barely any furnature, save for the stage that is placed at the end of the room, with broken mirror shards covering the walls around the stage. It is an eerie sight, and is made even more so by the music that fills it somehow.

Already I am stepping lightly across the floor, picking at the sides of my dress so that the hem does not get damaged or dirtier, even though I know when I step up to the stage I will release it to dance. I close my eyes, squeezing them tightly, envisioning a shorter black and white dress with what Hay Lin calls 'leggings', and soft ballet slips.

I tilt my head, the song finding itself into my limbs. In a dance that crosses between contortionism and ballet, I begin to spin and weave, pivoting on my toes and leaping into a swerve, outside lightning and thunder and rain somehow working into the song, into the very heart of the dance. When thunder growls I quicken my pace, the music also turning quicker, faster, almost vicious.

My heart screams in an almost victorious cry as I continue dancing, winds breaking through the broken windows and hurting rain at me. I embrace it, spinning into its airs, my hair whirling around my, entangling around my throat. The music starts the slow until once again it is a soft song and when it ends, I collapse onto the floor, hair flung around me, eyes half closed and chest heaving.

Slowly, my eyes close, and I am lulled by the rain on my face and the screaming of glass and lightning hits it, the sound of thunder ominous and fading into the distance.

My sleeping itself is always dreamless now, except for those few dreams where...Phobos and I. Well. That's it, isn't it? All you need to know, is what I already know. And you should be thankful for that. And I don't think you are thankful, strength. You reply to brutality and pain- it wakes you up, and demands you be ready. You aren't there for knowledge- at least, not entirely. You're right here, right? Always. When you are here, i am not. And sometimes we are both. But when I am here, for the most part, you are not.

Here, I don't really need you. I am safe from everything, from anything. Except emotion. But no one is really safe, are there? Least of all me.

Its been a few hours now- I can always tell the time- and I still laying on the floor. The rain must've stopped some time ago, or perhaps I fixed it so that everything was dry when I woke. I sit up, feeling dizzy, and slightly sick. But its Halloween, and I still remember how painful some of that power was to absorb.

But the pain will be good. For once. A smile crosses my lips and I stand up, shaking slightly. Already I feel tingle of magic racing through me- and I anticipate it with some pleasure. Is what Phobos feels whenever...no. I do this for my release. Ultimatley, this is for the good side, not the bad. It will be nulled tonight, when I use it all up on my escape.

I find my stomach feeling empty, and I draw a thin line into the skin on my arm with my nail, watch the blood bead. I turn my wrist over, belly down as the vein squirms, gets bluer for some unknown reason and released a soft dripping of blood beads to the ground. Everything is my blood and soul here. And I create things with payment to the whole world. A little blood.

I think the blood gives it life, but I am not certain. I turn my wrist, run my tongue over the wound and watch it heal in a split-second. I wonder what is happening in the world? The other world, the one I am not trapped in? I wonder if they missed me. I miss them. But its hard to miss things when all you can feel is bittersweet anger raging into you all the time.

I close my eyes, and despite the rage, notice something wet sliding down my cheek. Biting my lip, I raised my hand, swiping against it, even as more glide. Tears. But why? Why now? I wipe at them frantically, desperate to stop crying. To stop being so helpless. I am strong, and yet I weep.

I need...distraction. I need to fight.

"Hey Strength!" I called out suddenly. "I'm getting a little restless here- you mind giving me a work out? Wouldn't want to get rusty."

"Certainly."

The Other, the one I seemed to be naming 'Strength' now appeared suddenly out of no where, dressed in black leathers similar to what I saw a girl wearing back in Heatherfield, and brandishing two swords. She threw me one, and I noticed instantly it was my Liebling.

"But how?" I asked, looking at her.

"The sword is perfectly in tune with you. You can always summon it when you need it." Strength said, shrugging. She held the sword to me, hilt first and I took it with a grin, loving the familiar weight.

"Ready?" She asked, her eyes glittering. She was anticipating this as much as I was. I spin the hilt through my fingers and into my palm.

I inclined my head, and positioned myself. I blanked my mind, not wanting to give her any advantage and waited for her to move. She looked confused, her lips opened slightly, fangs showing. Her face set into determination, and she too positioned herself.

She moved quickly, her body a blur and I reacted, throwing myself into a fast flip so that she slung her sword into the place I had previously been. My Liebling sang silver as I darted into her sword, the swords embracing each other passionately as we spun them against each other. She spun, to my surprise, to my left her sword darting and almost slicing into my ribs. I say almost. I had barely dodged it.

I rose my sword quickly, blocking hers. My body gave off the impression I would work to her right, but I had no intention of doing so. I leaped, my body limber from the dancing and weaved into her right, shoving her forward so I was behind her. She didn't have enough time to react as my sword slashing into her back. She gritted her teeth as blood spattered from the wound.

"How...devious." She managed, the wound knitting together. "Best of three?"

I nodded, moving away from her and raising the sword in my hand almost idly.

She got up from her crouching position, shaking for a second as she composed herself. She turned to me, giving me a fang-beared smile. Her fist clenched around her sword, and her eyes glittered with silent rage. Ah. This would be interesting. This time, I would move first.

I held in a breath, making my movement still almost completely. With nothing to shake my view, my focus came into a sharper view. She would, I predicted, be moving in a way to harm me. She would be on the attack, so I must be defensive once I have moved. She was taunt, angry. She would be using sharp, blunt throws. And she was becoming impatient, I realised, as she shifted her weight, fingers tapping against the hilt.

I'm ready. I moved swiftly, but deliberately giving myself the time to defend. She moved quickly, slashing into my ribs. I backed up quickly, moving my sword into defense posture and discounting her attack. Her sword ground against mine, and I grit my teeth, slashing her from my sword quickly. I blocked her blows, watching her reactions loosen as her fury settled. She was giving herself away too much. It was becoming too easy. And I bored.

I finally cut out, swiftly puncturing in between her ribs where her lungs were. The blade parted easily, and I slashed outwards so that her bones wouldn't break. She screamed, blood pouring from her mouth and wound.

Her teeth were coated with blood, fangs protruding all too clearly. She stopped screaming, hand clamped over her side. Healing progressed quickly and she stood up, panting. Her eyes were in pain, the green no longer glittering but dim.

"You certainly know how to attack and defend." She said, swallowing blood.

I nodded, twirling the sword. "A useful trait." I said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said. She laughed bitterly. "Oh yes. I think I need to give some back now though." Her hair swung in its ponytail and she smiled, wiping blood from her teeth with the back of her hand.

I paused. "Round Three." I said softly. "And then it's time."

"Yes. I cannot deny I am pleased that you will be returning. It's time you gave Phobos what he's owed." She agreed.

I nodded, swing my sword idly. "Ready?"

She gives a cold laugh. "This time I will win." She said. I watched her sword glisten sudden, and took a step back as it began to morph, the silver melting and rebuilding into something new, something different.

"A scythe?" I said, looking at it with little interest. It made little difference to me. I had trained with one myself, and excelled. Swords, however, were more of my interest, since they were of my agile use. I hefted the hilt in my palm, getting it into a comfortable position where I could hold tightly and it would not be batted from my grasp.

She posed herself with the scythe, hands spread over the handle for the best grip, legs spread slightly. Her body relaxed slightly, but was still tense. She wasn't as angry as she had been, or she was hiding it better. Her eyes were wide, seemingly unfazed despite that I knew better. The green of her eyes seemed hard, confidant, and she looked as though she knew she would win.

A smile crossed my lips. The higher the arrogance, the harder the fall. Hubris for Strength would not be something kept. I drew my body into a crouch, one hand on hilt, the other lightly pressed over the blade surface. This would exert more pressure on the blades direction if I used the hand spread over the blade to push the lunge futher and into a specific direction. The crouch meant that my legs would be able to push harder against the ground, thus giving me advantage in strength of blow.

I bit my lip. The only difficult thing was I was unsure of how she would move. The way she was stood and posed, she could move anywhere without difficulty, and might even cut down onto me with the scythe which would render me somewhat trapped in her range.

My eyes widened as moved suddenly, breaking into a fast run, and jumping hard, swinging the scythe in her hands so that the blade would slice directly into my back. I pushed back on my haunches, jumping back onto my feet, missing where she would have cut. She fell short, snarling. She swung her scythe round to my ankles and I gave a high jump, giving a slight grunt with exertion. I brought the sword down hard to her blade, wrestling to push the scythe away from me.

She suddenly moved back, and appeared to disappear. I cocked my head, listening. A flash came from behind me and I turned just as the scythe sliced up my back. I let out a cry of shock as I fell to the ground.

"There weren't any rules registered, Lushka. And I had to cut things short somewhat. It's time."

It's time? How could I have not noticed? As though my body suddenly registered, sudden jolts of power so strong that made my stomach cramp and head spin began to crackle through me. Oh Gods...I curled up, hands pressed against my stomach. It hurt so much...tears leaked down my cheeks...nothing from this world could hurt me, but this wasn't from my world, and it h1urt...but I would be going home, and that was all that was important right now. Well, that and kicking Phobos somewhere where it would really hurt.

Happy Halloween. I swallowed, my breathing shallow. My breathing kept cutting out and I was sweating. It would be alright...I had already gathered so much of Halloween's magic, I don't need much more. My vision was hazy, and veins felt like they were squirming.

"It's going to be alright, Lushka..." Strength whispered, sitting beside me and stroking my hair. It was sort of soothing, in an odd way, even if it didn't stop the pain."It won't be long now, it hurt more the first two years, remember? Just an hour, maybe less..."

"I don't want to pay for his mistakes anymore..." I whispered softly, hands clenching tightly, eyes watering. My eyes fluttered and a soft choking noise made its way from my throat. So much power...it would be less than an hour now. What a bitter taste spirit magic is; it's half pain, half euphoria, and a little bit comforting. I'm aware of what I'm doing, and I will break free soon enough...

My stomach sears with white hot pain, and I gasp, curling in tighter as though to contain the pain there.

I cannot accept any more power right now, but it's alright. I have enough now. I push away the power now, glancing at the symbols I had carved into my arm to ensure the power would come to me. I healed them now, watching the skin smooth over, the rigid edges of the scars fading slightly. There will always be imprint, but little more.

I wait for the pain to fade away before I open my eyes, stand up somewhat shakily. It's time to wake up. I break from my world and into consciousness.

It's lucky I have no need of movement to enact the magic. I simply build it into my body so powerfully that the stone trembles around my form. It hurts slightly, my body feeling the strain. Had I been able to move I would be trembling with it, and more than likely collapsed to the ground.

In a moment, it is likely that I will fall. The thought actually makes me want to smile. When the power has built, and I feel like every organ in my body is trembling, I throw out the magic. I suck in startled breath as the stone explodes around me, leaving me free to fall to the ground in a trembling mass of elf.

I force in shaky breaths, my entire body trembling. The floor is wet, and rain is falling lightly. I swallow, my mouth totally dry. I lay there, waiting to regain strength for a moment. I feel so angry all of a sudden. The anger gives me enough strength to stand up (Even if it's slightly shakily.) and lean against a tree. The bark is rough against my skin.

I look down at my half naked form, and stagger slightly on weak knees. I can hear voices, one soft and girly, the other slightly soft and accented. A boy and a girl. My lips quirk into a smile. Well, I could use the clothes. I close my eyes, summoning my energy. I don't want to waste my magic on a draining glamour, but right now I need to convert some magic to strength. I stand tall after a minute or so, and cock my head, darting after the sound of voices. I run into a leap, landing into the tree branches. My eyes narrow as I clamber easily through branches.

There they are. I look at the girl with some disappointment. Too small. The boy is tall, but not as tall as me. Never the less, I think I will have to take what I can get.

I launch myself down onto the ground beside them. Obviously startled, the couple scream and leap into each others clothes. I study them, tilting my head. I glance at the girl before I stare at the boy.

"I need your clothes."

The boy just splutters at me, his eyes obviously staring at my breasts. Joy. I roll my eyes and tilt his head up. "Clothes." I say slowly and clearly.

"What the hell freak! Go get your own clothes!" The girl squeals ignorantly. She's dressed as an angel (Being Halloween and all.) and I don't like that. Nobody is angel.

Anger rears inside me, and I move, my hand fisting and smacking into her stomach so hard that her skin breaks beneath it and blood spurts over us. The boy hollers with fear, screaming explicit words.

"Clothes." I said softly, dangerously. "Or it will be you next."

"Okay, okay!" The boy whimpers, tugging off his clothes. He hesitates at his underwear, and I shake my head, "Keep those." I said, sighing softly. He nods and backs off, shaking. I release the rob tied around my waist and begin to dress in his black jeans and shirt, leaving three buttons undone and tugging on a thin cotton coat which has red stuff spattered over it.

"What were you supposed to be?" I asked, frowning.

"Mad scientist." he whispered, taken back by the question.

"Hmm." I sighed softly. "I'm sorry about that." I gesture loosely at the dead girl,"If it's any consolation, I'm not normally like that."

The boy nodded, clearly in shock. His eyes had gone blank and he looked numb.

"Are you an elf or something?"

I lick my lips, flashing fang. "I used to be. I'm not sure what I am now." With that, I begin to walk away. Until I get my power back, which should be in a nights sleep, I am stuck here. Resigned, I find a tree and climb up it, settling myself into the boughs and branches. It's not comfortable, but it will have to do. I lean against the branches, wriggling against the rough bark. At least the clothes give me some comfort. The rain drizzles down overhead, wetting my body.

Sighing, I rested my head back and closed my eyes. I lay there for sometime, wanting sleep to take me. Gradually, my eyes begin to close, and I curl up carefully, falling into dreamless sleep. I am here again, I am free. So why, aside from the anger, am I so numb? What things have been broken in me that I will need to fix?

And since when to I kill at whim? Gods, I'm a murderer. I'm...nothing now as sleep claims me.

What feels like hours later, I open my eyes, laying uncomfortably in the tree. Ouch. I move and grimace. My muscles ach, but overall I feel much better. I climb down from the tree and glare at the wood with a vengeance.

**This may actually be better than the first thing I had intended. Now I actually sort of have a plot, and Lushka seems better in this version. Well, track list-**

**Elfen Lied- Music box theme (For the dancing part)**

**Linkin Park-No more Sorrow (For the fighting)**

**Bullet for my Valentine- All these things (For the breaking free bit)**

**I hope you enjoyed this a little better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I think that this version is ultimately better, don't you? Well, here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy. And please please review. Also- plot! Waaay! And just an A/N, the Guardians are alive, but Phobos has the Heart and they are stuck in human form and are currently serving in the castle. Phobos's Queen is called Mariko, and not everything is as it seems with those two. Lushka is naturally gonna be pissed off. New OC's, ( K'tanaqui, Cortana, Sakura and Amilin) + Orube. Fun times, don't you think? Welcome to the hell that is Metamoor right now.**

My strength was back, take or leave the slight shaking. It would fade soon on the ground at the base of the tree, I inhale deeply, I began to focus my magic into teleporting into Metamoor. A flash of white engulfs me, and I stumble slightly as I land onto the ground.

My eyes widen, and I freeze. This isn't Metamoor. It can't be. It bears no resemblance to the Metamoor I had been to, not even the one Phobos had ruled over and that had been dark enough. This place- there's blood everywhere, spattered over the walls, pooled over the ground. It reeks of blood and death and fear. This can't be right. Can't be. I shrink into the darkness of an overhead building which is close to collapse and ruin as Lurdens stalk past, blunt weapons glinting in the sunlight.

The sun is a silver colour, as though the light has been sucked from it, and the sky is a grey. The trees are wizend, the plants dead except for the blood red roses that seem to be growing everywhere, their stalks grating over the buildings. Dead corpses are scattered where they appear to have fallen, expression stuck into fear and pain, blood seeping over the ground.

My heart clenches tight and I fight the urge to scream. This is not-not-not-not Metamoor, it's impossible. As though my very fear has called it, my hand suddenly clenches around My Silber Liebling. I hold it aloft, but so that the light doesn't gleam off it. I fall against the wall, shivering violently. What happened here?

It would be perfectly silent, were it not for the screams that pierced the air occasionally. I jump, my heart jolting inside of me, as a heart shredding scream splits the air. instinctively, I chase after the screaming noise, my ears honing to the sound, my Liebling held tight in my hand. My feet pound against the pavement, and adrenaline runs through me in an almost screaming jolt that rushes under my skin. I race through an alleyway, catching sight of people huddled tightly together inside of the windows of houses.

I run harder as the screams echo loudly, my ears pricked, sword ready. I stop as I catch sight of a horrific scene in front of me;a child being brutally tortured by two Lurdens. In his hand, an apple is fisted, bruised badly from where the boy has clenched it tightly. The boy himself is covered in an abundance of bruises and bloody scratches and cuts. I shake my head, lips parting in horror.

Then the anger takes me.

"Hey!" I shout loudly, "Leave that boy alone!"

The Lurdens stop, looking around. The two of them start laughing at me, as though I am someone to be trifled with. I am not. I raise my sword, and run it through my fingers. They howl harder, as though I can do nothing to hurt them, sword or not.

"And what are you going to do with that?" One of them snorted, lifting up a rusted axe.

"A lot more than you can with that." I told him, baring my fangs into a ferocious smirk. I leap at them, slashing my sword at the axe. My sword bites into the rusty axe, and I have the pleasure of watching it crumble away, as though eroding before my very eyes.

The Lurden roars and begins to attempt to fight with me. It's too easy. My sword slashes into his gut, causing a thick waterfall of blood to pour out, the other Lurden stares at me for a moment before roaring and running to me, spear held aloft. Too easy. I sigh, ducking under his way-off spear and sticking my sword into his stomach. I twist the blade and he shrieks with pain.

"You really shouldn't mess with a Warrior Valkyrie. Especially one that's just seen you do atrocious things." I swing the sword back, breaking it from within the Lurdens body. It collapsed, convulsing with pain. I use my foot to shove it aside from the boy.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, already knowing answer. The boy trembled, fist tightening around his apple. Hey! I have the Earth power from Cornelia- and this boy looks starving. I focus, closing my eyes, and make the earth crack slightly, in favour of an apple tree that bursts forth from the ground in a small shoot and grows into a huge apple tree. Despite the cold weather, the apples spring to life almost eagerly. I reach up and pluck one down before offering it to the boy.

"Here. Take it." I said, kneeling down to his level. Hesitantly, the boy took it and bit into it. His eyes widened as the taste of the apple hit him and he bit into hungrily. He almost ate the core, but I took it from him. He eyes went wide and pleading, and I picked him up so that he could reach the apples. He took an apple.

"Go on. Take as many as you want." I urged, eyeing his skinny ribs. He took as many as he could, grabbing eagerly. A few people hesitantly came from houses, eyes on myself, the child, and the apple tree.

"It's for all of you- on the condition you tell me what happened here." I called. The people nodded, already loping across to the tree, picking it bare of apples. Some people were actually crying just looking at the apples. From hunger, I presumed.

A woman suddenly embraced me, sobbing. "Thank you," She wailed, "Thank you so much for saving my boy."

I nodded, feeling slightly disturbed that nobody else had tried.

"Tell me what happened here." I said gently, pushing her away carefully.

She bit her lip anxiously. "Inside," She muttered, nodding towards a half demolished building. We walked inside together, the woman nibbling at an apple.

She stopped attempting to eat and sat. apparently the subject had made her lose her appetite.

"Well, I guess it started around two years ago." She said, sitting cross-legged and fidgeting with her hands. "Elyon was Queen and everything was startling to go so well...Phobos was in prison, and that did a lot of good for everything here. But then, and mind I'm not exactly clear on the details, but he had an insider and they broke everything down in the prison somehow and released him and his minions...and hell broke loose.

Everything started to fall apart, and Elyon...Elyon was stripped of all her powers and Phobos took them. But that was just the beginning. Phobos became King and his power was tripled, and he ordered a mass execution for anyone that dared disobey him, or anyone the Lurdens saw fit to kill. There was.." The woman's eyes were filled with tears, and she gave a sob, "There was just so much death...my little girl, my Lyra, was murdered. My son is all I have left now, but everyday he grows weaker from starvation. I don't know how long we'll last."

The information was hard to take in at best but...King. How could Phobos be King? He'd need a...bride.

"Who was his Queen?" I asked softly, my voice broken and shaky.

The woman shook her head, crying hard now. "The Queen? I think that her name was Mariko or something...It's so hard to think..."

My breath catches in my throat and I feel as though someone has plunged an ice-cold sword into my gut. Hearing her name alone made it feel like someone had twisted it brutally. How could he? Tears begin to swarm in my eyes for a second but the moment the first tear falls, the rage takes its pain is replaced by hatred so strong it burns the sadness to nothing.

I will make them pay. All of them. You will pay for what you've done Phobos, no matter how high to cost I must pay is.

"Listen to me woman." The woman raised her head, and my rage intensified at the look in her eyes, that utter hopelessness. "I vow to you and the people here I will do everything that is in my power to bring light back to its Throne, and to break the darkness away. Be it on my life if I fail."

The woman stared at me. "Who are you?" She asked slowly, hoarsely.

"My name is Lushka."

The woman blinked, and her eyes teared again. "I know of you, Lushka." She said, smiling sadly.

"And I believe you will keep your vow. The one thing that will keep you going is the motivation. And the motivation you have now is one that will run deep. You loved him, even when you turned from him. And after what he's done..." She shook her head and looked at me with those eyes, "Save us, Lushka. Save us all."

"I will." I told her, caressing her cheek with my hand. "I promise."

There was a sudden loud noise outside, a long drawn out drone of a horn. "They want us to gather." The woman whispered, her voice suddenly terse, filled with fear.

"I'm guessing that this is about the two corpses I left to rot?" I said wryly.

The woman didn't crack a smile, so I can safely assume that was the wrong time for humour.

The two of us stood from our crouching positions and began to make our way outside.

"Here," The woman said suddenly, handing me her cloak. "You'll need this so they don't recognise you. The element of surprise is always useful."

I nod, "Thanks." I said quietly, pulling it on and yanking the hood up.

We went outside to where several Lurdens were waiting, weapons that were shiny and new held in hand. They were stood before the corpses looking vicious and as though they really wanted to hurt someone. Under the hood, I rolled my eyes.

"Who did this?" One of the Lurdens said, his voice a deep gravelly monotone.

"Until someone steps forth then we will start killing those of you that are left!" The another said, trying to snarl the words unsuccessfully.

I bite back a chuckle and step forth. "Goodness. Isn't Phobos running short on slaves by now?" I called to them. They turned to me.

"Unmask yourself. Did you commit this crime?"

"Crime? It's a crime to kill a murderer and child beater- oh wait, that's right, it is. Sadly." I sighed, moving forward slowly. The others shied away from us, apples held tight. The Lurdens don't seem to have even noticed the tree with its perfectly crimson apples. I flash them a smile, and then push my hood back.

No point in having it up when they'll be dead shortly. I finger the slim blade in my hand with a sunny smile on my lips. The Lurdens grunt, and I realise with a quirked brow they don't even remember who I am. But then again, that's their intelligence for you- in very short supply.

I raise the blade idly, and in a sudden movement throw back the cloak and dash straight into them, swinging my sword easily. After a few well placed cuts, a beheading and various other ailments, I step back, pleased with my handy work. If I kill enough, it will draw Phobos's attention, and then he won't have them kill me, but take me directly to him. Him and his Queen.

Blood splashes over my borrowed boots and I regard with with disgust, scraping them on the relatively not-blood-spattered-ground. Which is a hard place to find. I wrinkle my brow and purse my lips in a disgusted manner before I gently nudge one of the corpses away from me with the toe of my boots. Lovely.

"Alright." I call, facing the people. They aren't rebels, but they will have to do. "All of you listen to me. I need you all to help me so I can bring Phobos and his Queen down. I don't like this anymore than any of you do, but I think you'll all agree when I say that this is something that needs to be done." I stride over the ground to the people as I speak.

"If you want to help yourselves, then help me. Because when I am finished here- this will the be the place of Light that it was meant to be again."

I look each of them in the eyes and see hope returning; the lights are on now and people are coming home.

"Good. Now, to start with, I don't think I will require much help- I basically just kill off Lurdens, and you can join me if you like- if they think I am leading a rebellion then they might try bringing me to Phobos faster, but if you don't want to that's fine. But when they bring me in to Phobos- I am going to bring that place down as far as I can. Gather everyone you can- when I start, there'll be no stopping. You will break down the gates and begin to attack. And people this is a shoot-to-kill. No mercy. Leave the bigger things to me. I will be bringing in people to help us."

There are several people that I can bring in. Orube, Alessa, K'tanaqui and Lucy. I can only pray they will come. I walk down to a relativley clean wall.

"Does anyone have any paint, or a brush?" Of course, there is an alternative. Lurden blood, and my fingers, but...I don't really want to do that.

"I don't think so." An old man said quietly.

Nodding, I stiffle a sigh, and go stick the tip of my finger into a pool Lurden blood. My stomach lurches as I find out the blood is still warm, not to mention thick and squidgey in large quantities. I swallow down horror as I press my finger against the wall and begin to paint (With difficulty) symbols on the wall. At least I can call them all at once.

I repeat the finger-dipping process until the symbols are perfectly defined and written.

Sighing in relief that finally I had finished the damn thing, I backed away. If anything, this would gather Phobos's attention, but not only was there no other way, but this was what was supposed to happen. I threw up the hood of the cloak and began to chant softly in elven. The symbols begin to glow a vapid purple colour.

I felt a sweet breeze form around me and the smelt the scent of magic clouding in the air.

"I call five more to make six, Orube, K'tanaqui, Cortana, Sakura and Amilin, join the circle and hearken to my voice's command."

The symbols squirmed and separated to form small portals which the girls looked through.

"Hello?" Asked K'tanaqui uncertainly peering at my hooded form.

"Hey K'tanaqui," I said, smiling. I could talk freely; Phobos couldn't hear through scrying.

K'tanaqui paused, a delighted expression passing over her features. "Lushka?" She said, half-laughing as she spoke, leaning into the portal. "Where are you?"

"Metamoor." I replied.

"Really? But that planets supposed to be under quarantine." Sakura said, leaning in, clearly interested.

"Is it? I don't know." I shrug. "Well, anyway, I don't have much time." I said, shaking my head and forcing myself to focus. "All of you have always been very good with your powers and fighting, and right now I need you all. I need your help. I'm going to bring down Phobos's rule and basically, for lack of better words, kick his ass."

"Nice," Sakura said, grinning. Her fangs flashed bright white, and her black bob hair cut swung around her face.

Amilin laughed, "Come on, Lushka! All is forgiven provided you kiss his ass" She paused, smirking, "Quite literally."

"Grab your weapons, and then get your butts here then." I said, laughing.

Orube smirked, "I really love a good butt-kicking. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The images wavered abruptly, and the symbols formed again, smoothly patterning over the walls. I turned back to face the people.

"They are powerful, and they will help." I said softly. I bared my teeth into a grin. "So you'd better be ready to fight."

With that statement, I went over to the apple tree, suddenly hungry and plucked one down. I bit into it, relishing the sweet taste. The soft flesh of the apple was easily broken as I ate away at it. Mariko...I wonder what she looks like? I wonder if she's more powerful than me, and if that's why Phobos wanted her. Or because she's prettier, more what Phobos wanted in a wife. Not that I wanted to be his wife or anything like that.

I shaky my head, my hair dancing over my skin. The 'mad scientist' coat is now covered in real blood. I glance at the white and wonder how its possible that something so pure could be stained so thoroughly with blood. Sighing, I bite into the apple again and again until only the core and seeds are left. I bend down and dig a hole into the ground with my blood-stained hands and put the core in it before I bury it.

Standing up I focus, creating a small cloud to rain on the Earth.

I faced the sky, noting how much time had passed. It had gone from morning to almost evening. The girls should be here soon enough. I sigh, sitting at the base of the tree. I stare up at the apple tree, the only splash of colour in this town that I have seen so far.

Suddenly the branch drops and apple and I yelp as it smacks my head and bounces off. I glare at the fallen apple and cross my arms. Some of the people snicker and I roll my eyes.

I shriek when another falls, scrambling away, "Help! I'm under attack!" I yelp, making the little boy from earlier laugh.

There's a sudden flash and a portal opens. I let out a shrill whistle and call, "Come on Orube!" as she walks out. She smiles and laughs when I race over and hug her down. "I missed you Orube," I said, squeezing her. She squeezes back and we have a little squeezing match.

"Missed you too." She said, smiling softly. Orube's wearing soft clothing, but make no mistake; those fists and feet are deadly. She wasn't an elf, and to be honest I had never actually inquired as to what species she really was. I broke of the embrace and smiled at her. Orube pushed my hood back, just a little. She gave a shrill whistle.

"Woah. You've really been through some changes." I gave her a confused look and she answered it hastily, "No, in a good way. I mean you're different to how you used to be, you're more defined, especially your eyes. When did they change to that darker green colour?"

I shrugged, "Some time ago."

She gave a nod, blinking her own whiskey coloured eyes.

Another flash tells me another portal has opened, and the two of us turned around to see Sakura, absently fingering a bow in her hands. She's got an arrow strap and sling hanging over her shoulder and slanting over to the opposite hip. She looks up and smiles, her black eyes gleaming.

"Hello Lushka."

"Sakura," I greet with a smile. "Been a long time."

"No kidding." She said, her lips parting and bearing her fangs into a smile. Her long elvin ears flick gently back, and she walks to me, embracing me in a quick, emotionally sterile hug.

"Orube." She said, also embracing her. "Who else needs to arrive?"

"Everyone but us." I told her. Orube walks quietly to the tree and plucks an apple. She bites in gently, and looks at me.

"You made this? I can taste your magic. They're lovely, Lushka."

"Thanks." I said, shrugging.

The next to arrive is K'tanaqui, a shifter. She shifts into a huge silver wolf. A gorgeous thing to behold. Right now, she has her wolf ears and tail out, her eyes and everything else human. She smiles at me, her soft pink lip smooth looking and perfect. Her eyes glitter with silver sparkles, even in her human form, despite their human colour of grey. Her hair, long and white blonde, is tied back into a long ponytail, shaggy in its normal cut and so shaggy when tied into a ponytail. She has a black belt slung around her waist, a sheath attatched to it. A lean silver blade hangs at her hip, despite were she in her shifter form she wouldn't need it.

"Lushka!" She exclaims, racing to me and burying her head into my shoulder. She backs away pretty quickly after she gets a whiff of the woman's cloak. I chuckle.

"Not a pretty scent, is it?"

"No." She laughs, wafting in front of her nose as though it will make a difference.

"Still Cortana and Amilin to arrive." Sakura tells her, handing her an apple. K'tanaqui smiles and takes the apple, biting into as though ravenous. She closes her eyes after the first bite, chewing as though in bliss. "Ooooh." She says, wriggling slightly as though to show her pleasure, "This is fantastic."

A portal opened and Amilin stepped through, long legs striding easily over to us. Her long hair sways against her hips softly, the dark red looking eerily like the blood stain that is spattered everywhere around us.

"Huh. Stunning view, Lushka."

"It used to be," I replied sadly, sighing.

Her eyes, a gold colour, were hard as gold, and her emotions were not shown there, but in her body. Her weapon of choice, two short daggers, was anchored to her thighs by twin red leather straps. She was dressed in a long sleeved black top that cut off above her stomach and had long sleeves that floated in the breeze. She wore shorts, as I used to when I was training and knee high boots.

"Lovely," She sighed. "I take it we're one short of a party?"

"Cortana."

"Always is." She said, rolling her eyes. Fine, the occasional slip of emotion was shown.

Finally another portal opened and Cortana strode through it, her witch's hat tilted on her hat. Her hair, long and purple, reached to beneath her breasts, and her eyes a beautiful soft brown that twinkled softly. She wore a short dress that cut off beneath her thighs and above her knees that seemed very tight.

But then, as powerful witch as she was, no one was actually going to get near her. Which was just as well, wearing though boots and stockings. Her elf ears (Her mother was a witch, her father was an elf. Cortana is a sort of half breed, so her ears are smaller and more delicate looking.) peaked underneath the hat.

( A/N; Think Blair of Soul Eater outfit wise, is more or less a little adapted. And yes, Cortana as in the same name as that AI from Halo. And yes, Sakura is an OC from another story. K'tanaqui is the name of a wolf from 'Spellfire'. Its a good read, check it out.)

"Well, now we're all here, care to tell us everything you know Lushka?" Amilin asked. Cortana looked at me and gave me a shy smile.

"Hey Lushka." Cortana whispered, sidling up to me and hugging me gently. I hug her back gently and then push her away.

"Alright; here's the deal..."

A while later, we are waiting for the people of Metamoor to alert as many people as possible about the whole rebellion thing, as well as the me getting inside thing. If luck has it right, then I will be snatched, leaving the other girls to follow and the people to wait. When a signal is given (My sending a fireball into the sky) the people will follow.

The little boy that I saved earlier is snuggled up to my legs from where I am sat on a log. His bruises have gone into several shades of colours, but I have healed the worser wounds. He'll be fine. I stroke my hand through his hair gently and watch as he begins to doze off slightly, snuggling against me.

He's lovely hair; a gorgeous autumn leaf colour that is a mixture between dark red and vibrant orange. And, despite the fact it is matted with blood from the beating, it's lovely for stroking. Night has fallen now, and I hate lit a fire in the middle of where we have somewhat circled around, sat on the fallen log or around it.

The flames cast long shadows on the sagging buildings, doing nothing to make it look any better, but making it lighter and warmer all the same.

The boy sniffles slightly in his sleep, and I smile at him, patting his head softly before I let him relax against me. I actually feel happy right now. The world has gone to hell and yet I feel like I used to as I child. That beautiful innocence that you loose when you realise that nothing is right in the world. Those perfect moments, you never want to leave you.

K'tanaqui sighs softly, leaning against me from my left side. Her hair brushes my cheek, and I put my arm around her (As you do with your friends.) She blows a raspberry and I fight the urge to snicker at the ticklish sensation that it leaves over my skin.

I snap my fingers and we watch as a beautiful white flower bloom. "For Elyon." I declared, making the white flowers grow up the flowers, snapping the bloody roses away and replacing them with beautiful pure flowers. The people smile, almost happy now, because they have hope now, and they will hold onto it.

The roses shrivel away from the pure flowers, the pure roses. Because the pure will always defeat the tainted in the end. I smile at it, and we watch as the white roses spread.

"By morning, he'll have the message loud and clear if he doesn't already." I said, kissing the top of the little boys head. A few cheers are echoed through the people. "And sooner or later, we will have our Queen back."

K'tanaqui smiled at me, nuzzling my neck gently. Her ears gently tickled my throat and I chuckled. "You really are one of the best people I know. Even if you do lose it sometimes."

My heartbeat increases. Murderer.

You're not a murderer. You were protecting your soul. You see, we're so much more connected that even insults can hurt the soul. By killing that girl you were protecting yourself. It's a new instinct, and as time goes by, you'll have more control.

I relax slightly, stroking K'tanaqui's hair. It falls through my fingers like silk, and when I stroke her ears it feels so soft and furry and warm that I just want to stroke it forever. No matter how weird that sounds, even to me...

I sigh softly, closing my eyes and leaning against K'tanaqui. "I missed you all so much."

"Aw, group hug!" K'tanaqui laughed.

Before I could say anything back everyone had closed in on me, hugging me tightly.

"Now, I have to stay awake all night to ensure no one creeps up on us. In the morning, You four are going to don cloaks similar to the one I am wearing. That way, they will have to bring all of us in so that they can question which of us was the killer, and we will be able to dispatch our group to separate into different areas and begin the attack. I, along with someone else, will be going to find Phobos and his Queen and have some nice ass kicking. When we finish, we can all reminisce and laugh about it." I said, smiling.

**Shiiiiit! I forgot to add the song list and stuff, here it is...**

**1) Rob Zombie- Living Dead Girl**

**2) Disturbed- Meaning Of Life**

**3)Avril Lavigne-Nobody's home**

**4) Avril Lavigne- Innocence**

**I hope you liked the OC's, check the tracks, etc. Sorry about the five minute mistake when I didn't realise I forgot the tracks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter. Woop. I'm sorry if the new characters confuse you any way (Feel free to contact me about them, or if you would like to anything specific to happen with them such as a POV paragraph, ect.) but I think that it'll make things particularly more interesting, especially with the Queen. **

**I think that this won't be a long fanfiction so I may actually include create a sort of pre- the distance between love, hate and obsession that fills you in more adequetly on Lushka, if you like. Anyways, I hope that you like inwardly slagging the Queen off (Much like Lushka will be doing later) and generally like the plot; also, don't worry. Lushka's suitably pissed off with Phobos, and he will receive a good slapping.**

If the Sun was silver, the moon was a blood red. I couldn't stop staring at it, regret etched over my expressions. It was nearly midnight, but as of yet I wasn't tired. Nearly everyone else seemed to be half asleep at the least, but since I was on guard, I kept my eyes keen, body tense. Already I had shot down several Lurdens, and I was certain that before nightfall ended, there would be an abundance of them coming for us. Sakura's bow lay on my lap, and I was idly twirling an arrow between my fingers. Sighing softly, I looked up at the stars, saddened by the toxic orange hue they had taken on. This whole place seemed toxic now, poisoned. Well, I would be the cure.

Phobos

"Phobos, why haven't you dealt with the chit that killed the guards? She's still alive, and there are people gathering now." Mariko said, stretching out beside Phobos. Her soft pink-red coloured hair brushed against his shoulder, and irritated, he swatted it away.

She looked at him, her cupid lips pursed in annoyance.

"Mariko, I have sent several guards and none have yet returned. The character seems quite the cold blooded killer"

"Then order them to bring him to us- then we can deal with them together."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Phobos said, smirking. His Queen was blood thirsty, cruel. With her childish appearance, when you really got to know her, you knew appearances really could be decieving. It was too bad that he was only using her for her regenerative power source.

He stifled a sigh. If only he'd been able to free Lushka. But the stone had not allowed him to touch her, no doubt because of the negative energy he gave off. He looked at Mariko, wondered if she actually knew,  
really knew, why when he had consecrated the marriage, he'd shut off the lights, let her trail her long hair over him and deliberately had her on top of him.

Because Mariko was small, she bore a similar (If slightly more) weight that Lushka had. And in the dark, with that long hair and weight similarities, it was easy to pretend (Or at least try to pretend) that it was Lushka.  
But Lushka was different in so many ways. Lushka was a wonderful, incentive taste with a beautiful body.  
She was shy and delicate, and Phobos enjoyed treating her as such, despite knowing she was all but the polar opposite really.

Mariko was simply a woman that enjoyed taking dominance, and moaned in pitches he bet only hounds could. He stopped a groan, and couldn't resist the thought, 'long live the Queen', in a sarcastic mannor.

Mariko smiled sweetly, seductively, and he pulled her to him so that she lay atop of him on his bed. She giggled and straddled his hips, grinding into him in a delicious manner. All the while, all Phobos could was whore. Mariko was too good at this not to have practised. He looked into her eyes, the colour of which was remarkable a soft pink colour that was not often seen.

"Mariko", he sighed. At least this would give him the power jolt to really lay into the rebel alliance forming.

Lushka

It would be time soon- not only time to fight, but also to face him. I did not doubt he already knew that we were creating an alliance. But I doubted even he knew the contents of it. I doubted he knew I was here. I glanced at the small child that clung to my legs with stick-thin arms. I gently detached his arms from around me, and began to glamour several other cloaks similar to the one I am wearing.

I hand them out, pulling the cloaks over the sleeping forms. Remnants of my childhood. I shiver slightly as I sit down, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. My hair swings over softly, covering my expression. I'm glad. Right now, I am as vulnerable as glass. The wrong thing could shatter me, and I feel that by the end of tomorrow, I may very well smash.

I give a soft sigh, and push my hair back. Composed as a ballerina ready to dance. Shaking on the inside, but composed on the outside.

I returned to looking around, and instantly caught sight of a Lurden. I grabbed Sakura's bow and pulled the string taunt, nestling the arrow. I shot true, and I loud yelp was heard as the arrow thumped right into the Lurden's chest.

"Hold!" A voice demanded. We all stop, the others awakening. They quickly pulled on their cloaks, hoods up.

I stood up, stalked into the middle of the clearing, the other girls following.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

The Lurden cleared his throat loudly, and began to yell in a clear voice, "King Phobos and Queen Mariko command that you are to be taken to the castle and imprisoned. You will be questioned one by one. If you displease King Phobos it is to be at the cause of mortal peril."

"Oh. Okay." Amilin said, shrugging as though it didn't matter. I discreetly handed Sakura her bow and arrow.

"Well, he only said the killer was to be brought..." The Lurden said,looking confused.

"But we all killed them." I said, in an almost protesting tone.

"Well, I guess you'll all have to come." The Lurden said, frowning.

"Alright," Cortana said, linking her arm through K'tanaqui's.

I turned to the others and gave them a wink. They smiled hopefully at me. I have no room for failure now.

It isn't long before we reach the castle, an eerie contemplative silence screaming through the air. My stomach aches bitterly as I notice slight changes that seem so prominent to me. Feminine changes that only a woman could bring. My eyes took in everything in an almost desperate attempt to tell myself my eyes were deceiving me.

"Cedric," One of the Lurdens said mockingly, breaking out into loud snorts of laughter. My eyes darted to find Cedric's human form, looking tired and unfed.

I stopped for a moment, willing his eyes to meet mine and my heart pounding when they did. His eyes widened, and he stared before he looked away. I continued walking. I could smell binding magic from here- Cedric could no longer transform. He would be angry at Phobos for that, and I couldn't blame him. We all had qualms with Phobos right now.

How the mighty have fallen. I continued walking, aware but not brushing away the silvery coloured tear that stroked down my cheek. When we reach the main hall, we all stop. The Lurdens turn around, confused as to why we've stopped. I draw my sword beneath my cloak and hear the noises of weapons being drawn and aimed.

"Now." One word, passed elegantly from my lips, is enough to ensure that they will all day. Necessary sacrifice. The room is a flurry of movement, and even as I watch the room is decorated with blood spatter and bits of Lurdens. A light blood spray caresses my cheek and I close my eyes, ignoring the tears.

The room is silenced, save for the sound if dripping. We separate ways, me making my way back to Cedric.

"Cedric!" I call when I catch sight of him. He turns around, looking stunned. I run easily to him.

"Why are you crying?" Cedric asked, sounding bemused. I blink, brush the tears away with my fingers.

"I need to know whose side you are on." I rush on, avoiding the question.

He looks at me, surprised. "And I once offered you to join us." He murmured.

"I know. Isn't it funny how things turn out?" I said, almost bitterly.

Cedric heaved a sigh and I resisted the urge to join him.

"Miranda's dead, you know."

I blink. I hadn't expected that.

"How?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

"Mariko and Phobos tortured her to death." His voice had turned hollow.

"I don't know what to say." I said quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

He squeezes it back. "I want vengeance." He said.

"I understand." I said gently. "But listen to me Cedric. If you're on my side, then you have to stay that way, You have to try and be good after this war is over. I can give you a new chance, a new life, either here or on Earth. I can't give you your other form back, and nothing can ever replace it. The only thing I can do if give you a new chance, a chance you really deserve. No one really understood you like Miranda, and your connection was unique, something irreplaceable. But in order to really live, you can't hold on to hatred and grief forever."

Cedric was looking at me, his eyes tearing, "I loved her." He said quietly. "I really did."

"I know." I whispered, stroking his tears away. "And I'm sorry you lost her. But you will find her on the Other side. Moving on isn't forgetting, because you'll always remember her- it's finding a way to live and be happy."

"We need you Cedric." With that I let go off his hand and began to walk away, feeling hollow inside.

"K'tanaqui." I said quietly, knowing she would hear me with those wolf ears of hers.

"Now?" I turned to see K'tanaqui standing behind me, looking sad and weary.

"Yes." I said softly. "I can't do this alone." My voice nearly broke at nods, her hand squeezing mine gently. We continued onwards, making our way to Phobos's chambers. With an attack this sudden, he'd still be sleeping until someone woke him. Or perhaps he was already awake and battling. Either way I would find him.

As we neared his chambers, we could hear a loud squealing noise.

"Is someone being tortured or something?" asked K'tanaqui, wrinkling her nose with confusion.

"Sounds that way." I said grimly. We hurried a little quicker until we stood outside his door. Taking in a deep breath, K'tanaqui and I stood at the sides of the door.

K'tanaqui waited a pause, and then she charged, smacking the door open. She let out a girly shriek and scrambled back out the door. "Um...um..." She stuttered.

"What is it?" I whispered. I ran in the room, and stopped, eyes wide.

I think my heart just broke. I freeze, my eyes tearing up slightly and stomach hurting. I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted nothing more than to burst into tears and run away.

A naked woman was riding Phobos, very enthusiastically, moaning in high pitched squeals. Phobos, probably half deafened by the womans squealing, looked as though he was enjoying her movements (and the power she gave off) was grunting and groaning in a fit of euphoria.

He hadn't even noticed anything.

"You bastard." I whispered, tears gliding down my cheeks. I yanked my hood back, revealing my face, and tore the cloak from my body. "You bastard!" I yelled it this time.

This time they heard it, but Phobos was unable to do anything but groan in pleasure as he came. He shoved the woman from his body then and turned, looking as though he'd love to obliterate the person who had interrupted.

He froze, eyes fixed to me. I shook my hand, arms crossing in an attempt to ward off the sudden cold that was pulsing through me. "You bastard." I choked out, tears shining as they fell.

"Lushka." He whispered, looking stunned. I turned on my heel and ran from the room, crying. K'tanaqui held me tightly as I cried into her chest, war yells and screams echoing around us.

Phobos, suddenly dressed in what was probably a glamour exited his chambers. He looked around, obviously completely unaware of what had been occuring.

His eyes settled on me, and he began to walk towards me. I looked away from him, crying.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at him, unable to feel anything but my heart shattering. He didn't stop, but kept walking until he reached me. His mouth opened, and he shook his head as though he didn't know what to say.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think it would quite cover it." He said. I saw something stirring from the corner of my eyes, and when I turned back to face Phobos, he blew something in my eyes. I blinked, suddenly falling as darkness became me.

"I hate you," I whispered, tears falling even as finally my mind fell into slumber.

Phobos

Phobos looked at the ruin his castle was becoming, dead Lurden bodies littering the corridors. He looked around, trying to find the cause of all the destruction he saw. He caught sight of the girl that Lushka had been embracing and crying into.

"Wolf shifter, I command you tell me what is going on."

"You didn't see the rebellion in your scrying?" The girl asked, feinging surprise. "Oh that reminds me; Cortana, now!"

"I don't think so." Phobos said, seeming amused. Suddenly the roses that were growing all over the walls came alive, snaking around everyone in the castle that wasn't a Lurden (Or Cedric).

He heard frustrated yowls and laughed. "The only person that could have stopped me is currently laying on the floor; she is, after all, the only one with all of the elements, her own world's magic, a portion of my magic plus her own, along with her warrior skills and strength."

K'tanaqui howled, trying to shift. The roses wound around her tighter and she stopped the attempt gasping for breath.

"Oh. Who do we have here?"

Phobos turned to Mariko and gave her a cruel smirk.

"I don't have any need of you anymore." He said, smiling. His roses suddenly sprang around her, twisting and writhing other her skin. She squealed in alarm. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You are still my Queen, and my lover seems rather unconscious as of now. I think I'll have you as my wife, and her as a lover."

Mariko smiled sweetly. "Alright." She giggled, "Hey! We can do a three way!"

Phobos shook his head, rolling his eyes, "No."

"But when she wakes, she will be furious." He leant over her form, pushing her hair from her face, "And heart broken." even in her sleep, silvery tears leaked down her cheeks. He snapped his fingers, and the roses released Mariko. She was useful, and it would be a waste of magic to kill her. He brushed his lips over hers. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash through him, and he shuddered, trying to shake it off.

"I'm sorry she saw that though." He said, so quietly Mariko couldn't hear it.

Two Lurden Generals approached him. "Bring me the ones that breached the castle."

Cedric

Cedric couldn't explain why he was doing it, but suddenly he was racing towards one of the trapped girls, and trying to rip the roses away from her with his bare hands. The girl gasped, blinking her whiskey coloured eyes.

"Thank you," She gasped when he had released her. They proceeded, managing to free Amilin, Cortana (Who was is a bloody state), and Sakura. After Sakura finished beating up a Lurden General, it was revealed that Lushka and K'tanaqui was in the Kings company.

Leaving the Lurden half unconscious, the girls agreed to leave the castle to explain what had happened to the people, but find a way to make it sound like it was part of the plan (So now one lost any hope.)

Sakura reasoned that when Lushka woke up there would be hell for Phobos to pay anyway, specifically with her powers.

The girls gathered around Cortana, and Cortana teleported them back to the group of people where they begin to tell them what had occurred.

Lushka

It's one thing to have a cheating boyfriend- it's quite another to wake up one day and find he's married someone else, and how better to have the lovely news consummated that to walk in on them. It's also very strange, a sort of da ja vu to wake up and find yourself in your old bed, curled up and finding out you've been crying in your sleep.

Right now, I'm in the middle of everything I've just described to myself. I guess telling myself that it's real is a kind of therapy. I sit up now, my body trembling and tears still slipping down like a never ending rain. I wipe my eyes and stand up, noting that I am still wearing my blood stained clothes and sword. I gently wrap my hand around the hilt, finding solstice in it being there.

I stagger over to my wardrobe, and flick through the remaining clothes, finding out a pair of jeans someone had thoughtfully stashed there for me. The note attached confirmed this.

Dear Lushka,

I decided to buy you some jeans and stuff since you were getting so comfy in them. I hope you like them.

Elyon XXX.

I don't get what the X's are. But the thought that she would think of me is comforting. I wriggle out of the sticky clothes, briefly calling on water to wash me down, evaporating before it hits the floor. When I'm clean I begin to dress, thankful for Elyon's incentive to buy underwear, a brassiere, socks and boots, as well as the jeans and a few tops.

The jeans are snug, and the top, a pretty shimmery black thing that's a little see through, with puffy sleeves that shimmer softly and float when I move. On the back, there is a black ribbon which pulls the top tauntly together under my shoulders. It cuts off a little under my shoulder blades, showing my flat toned stomach nicely. The boots are knee length stilettos, all black and shiny. I think Elyon has a theme of black going here, as even the jeans are black, a long with the belt that holds them up.

I look in my mirror, turning this way and that. It looks really nice on me. When I've finished looking at my reflection (Rather vainly) I attatch my sword to the belt and exit the room. Outside there are two Lurdens stood at either side of my door. Huh. Even at this time, I can't resist a little fun.

"Hey boys," I said, leaning against the door frame, arms raised and crossed behind my shoulders. I slide my foot up so my knee is posed outwards at a jaunty sexy angle.

"What 'cha think?"

I think they like it. They're staring and stuttering a lot. I give them a sexy smile, looking up through my lashes. Laughing, I hit the back of their heads lightly with my hands and walk off, swaying my hips. The perfect distraction is the thing that's walking away. I can't help it- I feel sexy, so I act sexy. But even behind the act my heart is crying out desperately.

My heels click smoothly over the floor and I shake my hair back. I think that I'm going to have to kill him this time. And the thought alone makes me want to throw myself out the window so that I don't have to. I love him, even after what he's done. I'm still going to kick his ass though. Gods, I love Earth lingo!

I stop, my stomach growling. To the kitchens it is. Sighing softly, I walk towards the kitchen. When I arrive, I find, to my total shock, Will washing the pots.

"Will!" I yell happily, rushing to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh My God, Lushka!" Will yelled back, hugging me back.

"I've missed you so much!" I laughed.

"Jeesh, you guys sure caused a riot yesterday Lushka! That Mariko went nuts at Phobos the moment the Lurdens had left, screaming about what a whore he was!"

I couldn't stop a snicker.

"Not as much a whore as she is." I said, "She walking around butt naked! At least Phobos glamoured himself."

"You mean she was literally naked?" Will gushed, brown eyes wide. She was skinnier than I remembered, and she was bruised. I nodded and she gave a giggle.

"So, what happened with you?" I said, becoming serious.

Will sighed. "Well, Phobos took Elyon's powers. And don't worry, she's alive and everything- he's got her in the dungeons- and then he went to Matt's house and took him hostage. It was a trap, and we knew it would be, but we never expected...there were the roses on the walls, and we knew he would use them, but it was like they had lives all of their own! He took the Heart from me," Her brown eyes wavered with tears she blinked away rapidly, "And our powers. And then he turned us into his slaves."

I sighed, and hugged her, "So everyone else is here?"

"Yeah." Will said, grinning. "Liking the outfit Lushka."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. My stomach growled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a slave to my stomach when it's hungry," I muttered, much to Will's amusement. "Alright, so I'll get a snack, and then I'll help you out here and we can discuss tactics and such."

"Great!" Will said, scrubbing with a vengeance, "You'd better smack Phobos for me Lushka!"

"Oh I intend to." I said seriously, smirking. I then when in venture for a snack, raiding the cupboards for red wine and some cheese and bread. I made a sandwich lovingly, buttering the bread slowly and really admiring the food. I bit into it slowly, my teeth sinking into the bread luxuriously. Will was watching with amusement, and also...hunger?

"You hungry?" I asked, offering her the remaining half of the sandwich,"I can make another."

"They don't let me eat without Phobos's permission and they check the cupboards."

"Well, I'll kick their asses if they try to get you in trouble, and tell them I gave it to you." I said. I seemed to be getting fond of saying 'ass'...

The door suddenly burst open, and Mariko stalked in. She looked at me, and I raised my brows in a 'bring it' gesture. She hmmphed.

"Will, get me a sandwich!" She said snobbily. I suddenly had a 'coughing fit' in which I made noises that sounded suspiciously like, *cough, cough* slut *cough, cough.*

Mariko went white and then very red and started to shake. I stopped coughing and smiled innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry- is my coughing offending you?"

Will's shoulders starting shaking slightly and she spluttered out a few coughs as though to refrain from laughing.

"Shut up and make my sandwich!" Mariko screeched. Will's face started to grow red as she held back the helpless splutters. She made the sandwich (Cheese) and set it in front of Mariko before she went back to washing up. By this time, I myself was holding back snickers.

Phobos walked in and I nearly choked on a bite of sandwich.

"Will," He greeted, smirking, "Mariko," He sounded a little surly about greeting her. He looked at me, and I watched his eyes glide up my body, hesitating at my legs, stomach and breasts before my face. "Lushka."

I gritted my teeth and turned away from him, eating my sandwich and leaning against the side. Mariko was glaring at me, so I swallowed and said, "Excuse me Mariko, dear, please stop glaring at me in such a mannor. Your bulging expression is making me feel quite ill."

Will snorted and quickly covered it in a cough.

I turned away from her, not trusting myself to not laugh. I looked Phobos in the eye, and said, quite clearly.

"I want the part of my soul you have back."

Phobos looked as though I had hit him. "No, please don't." He said frantically, "Please don't take her from me..."

There was a sudden choking noise, and Will collapsed to the ground, her hands desperately scrabbling at her throat. My eyes widened and I rushed to her. The moment I got there I felt the energy. Anger flashed through me, burrowing deep, and I threw a massive energy bolt at Mariko. She cried out as she was thrown into the wall.

"Listen to me you bitch. That girl is my friend, and if you dare hurt her again, then I will not hesitate to kill you. And don't think I won't, because I happily fucking rip you to shreds if you hurt my friends. You are beneath everyone in the room, little more than a powerful whore." I snarled, my body pulsing with energy. I turned to face Phobos. "And if she does, don't try to help her."

"Woah, Lushka, I'm Okay. She never does it long enough to cause permanent harm." Will managed to croak.

"Hmmph." I rolled my eyes, and picked up the other half of the sandwich, floating it over to Will. She caught it and looked at Phobos.

"Phobos, let Will munch on the sandwich." I sighed, stretching out and then hauling myself onto the counter to sit. I crossed my legs and folded my arms. "It isn't a request. And for the Gods sake, let the other Guardians eat too! Your Lurdens look better than they do!"

Phobos scowled at me, and I fluttered my lashes, "Come on," I purred, hating the slimy bastards guts as continued talking, "You already have a bit of my soul."

Phobos flinched slightly. I got down from the side, feeling sick. I closed my eyes suddenly opened my eyes. Through all my fun making and rage roaring I still feel sad and heart broken.

"And besides; haven't you broken my heart enough?" I said sadly. Mariko managed to scramble up from the floor and attempted to floor me with an energy beam. I sighed, side-stepping it neatly. "That was a stupid move." I informed her, raising my hand. A flame burst into being in my palm and I threw it at her. She shrieked and ducked.

"Now scram, little girlie." Mariko didn't need telling twice, she ran out of the room squealing.

I couldn't help a small laugh, even though it sounded broken. "How do you tell is she's in pain or having an orgasm?"

Will snickered and Phobos turned to her. I strode in front of her backed him into a corner. His eyes suddenly darted down and it wasn't until I was directly in front of him I realised. Flushing, I covered my breasts with my arms.

Phobos chuckled, "Please, Lushka. I've seen every bit of you. What difference do a few delicate pieces of clothing make?"

My flush deepened and his arms wrapped around me. "Get off me!" I snapped.

He sighed, seeming to be revelling in my touch. "Oh Lushka. I really do lo-" He cut off abruptly. I shoved him back furiously. His eyes flashed and he snarled. Suddenly roses shot out from the ground, twisting around my body. I gave a small gasp as the petals tickled my stomach and twined my wrists together. The roses stopped growing and it would seem that I was rooted into place.

Phobos stalked towards me, and bent down, kissing me hard. I yanked my head away. And hissed at him, showing my fangs, my ears twanging back.

"Why do you want to kiss me when you have her?"

**Woah. What d'you think? Review? Pretty please? I love you. All of you. Well anyways, here are the tracks I used-**

**Within Temptation- Say My Name**

**Black Eyed Peas- Where is The Love**

**Three Days Grace- Pain**

**Evanescence- Missing**

**Natalie Merchant- My Skin**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. First things first- I will make the grammatical corrections when I have completed the story. I also intend to try heat things up between Phobos and Lushka as well as Mariko. The Guardians will be met with and in this chapter the OC's I recently added will not be shown much. I hope you like it. And I hope you think Lushka isn't too too OOC. And yes, there is a lemon. And a lot of emotional drama. And I think this will be a really short story.**

**Previously-**

_He sighed, seeming to be revelling in my touch. "Oh Lushka. I really do lo-" He cut off abruptly. I shoved him back furiously. His eyes flashed and he snarled. Suddenly roses shot out from the ground, twisting around my body. I gave a small gasp as the petals tickled my stomach and twined my wrists together. The roses stopped growing and it would seem that I was rooted into place._

Phobos stalked towards me, and bent down, kissing me hard. I yanked my head away. And hissed at him, showing my fangs, my ears twanging back.

"Why do you want to kiss me when you have her?"

And now

Phobos suddenly laughed, throwing his head back and snarling out pearls of laughter. He looked at me, his green eyes glittering like hard emeralds.

"Are we jealous? Is my sweet Lushka jealous?" He continued laughing, and my rage hit a new high, burning brightly inside of me. I released it into the air, turning my rose stemmed bounds to dust. My eyes narrowed and I stepped forward. Phobos stopped laughing, his lips settling into a grim smirk.

"Of course you are. I would be in your shoes. But don't worry Lushka. I will always want you. No matter who I have, it will always be you I desire."

Slap! I froze, staring at my hand in amazement. Phobos snarled at me, his cheek crimson from the slap.

"I'm sor- I'm not sorry! You deserved that slap and you know it!" I said, shivering. He threw an energy ball at me and I ducked it easily. I threw myself into his arms, avoiding any attacks he could throw at me. But the moment I landed in his arms, they wrapped around me, and he pressed a soft ticklish kiss against the side of my neck, making me shiver.

Will made a soft choking noise, and quickly I pushed away from him. His expression relaxed slightly and he brushed my hair from my face and tucked it behind an ear.

"Don't actually make me have the intent to hurt you Lushka. It will not bode well for you." Phobos said smoothly, his hands gently closing around my throat. I pried them away with my fingers, shoving him away.

"Oh please. You know as well as I do that I have yet to get my full strength back. Just give it time Phobos- because I swear, in fact, I vowed, that I will bring this place back to the light. And I will do whatever it takes to do that."

Suddenly something hurtled through the air, hitting directly into my back. I stumbled forward, and then threw something back, something that was brilliantly white and hit back with a smack. Mariko snarled, throwing an energy ball back. It was strong, but not as strong as I was. Even without full strength I could take her. My eyes narrowed furiously, and I blurred to her, drawing my sword. She held out her hand and glamoured a sword in her own hand.

Quickly, the fight began, my sword moving like liquid silver. It was a good half hour later before I simply jumped over her and darted behind her, my sword swinging round and cutting slightly against her throat as I held it there. It was hard to stop a blow that could've killed, but when she died, Phobos would get her powers and I couldn't risk that.

"Do you yield?"

Mariko snarled, her sword lashing behind her. I dodged it neatly and simply grabbed the blade with my hand and took it from her. My blood spattered down the blade from where I had grabbed it with my palm, but I didn't care. The wound was already healed.

"I'll take that as a 'no', shall I?" I asked tiredly, swinging her sword through my fingers.

Phobos stepped in between us.

"Mariko, quit it. Lushka, go to bed. You're still tired, and when you recover completely we will fight. And it will be a fight for whether or not you stay with me, Lushka. I will have your heart, your complete affection and unyielding adoration."

"I doubt that severely. Even if I lost, what would stop me from killing myself? If I lost I would've broken my vow, to which the penalty is life." I retorted.

"Lushka, you're still going to get some rest." Phobos said, sighing heavily. As if I were some heavy burden I had shouldered. "Even if I have to put you in bed personally."

"Would you join me in it, too?" I asked sarcastically. Phobos raised a brow.

"If you wished it, lover." He said. He knew it was sarcasm, but I'm pretty sure that he would quite happily join me in bed. I looked at Mariko with a sigh.

I heard pottering noises behind and saw Will scrubbing violently at a pot.

"Woah, Will, leave the patterns on!" I laughed. I snapped my fingers and suddenly the clothes and plates and pots rose up, the began to clean themselves. "Now, that's how you clean up!"

Will smiled at me, her eyes bright. "Thanks, Luuuuuushka."

I gave her a look, my hands on my hips.

"Seriously?"

Will gave me a sheepish look and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Meh. It's alright. Just don't make a habit." I said, trying to act relaxed.

"Bed." Phobos ordered sharply.

"No." I retorted, hands on my hips.

"Don't you disobey the King," Mariko snarled. Okay, now I was mad. I didn't have to look down to see Strength stretching out into a new shadow. I noted that Phobos had another shadow as well, and I saw my Soul, a crouched figure that appeared to be sobbing, the rose petals drifting away in shadow form.

"What did you do her?" I snarled at him. He looked down to see the Soul sobbing, broken at his feet. "Give her back to me!" I demanded, stepping to him, my body rigid, tensed. We watched as his shadow suddenly moved, cradling her in his arms, resting her head against him. She turned away from him, struggling to be released from his grip. His soul clung harder, seeming desperate.

"Please!" The voice echoed around the room, Phobos's voice, but not. "Don't leave me!"

My Soul turned from him, weeping hard. Her dress was shredded at the hem in the silhouette, and her bodice seemed tattered as though someone had torn at it.

Mariko was staring, wide eyes. "Get out." I told her, "This is private. You too, Will. But if she hurts you, get back in here and tell me."

Will nodded, her jaw set. They left the room, and I turned to face him. "Bring them up." I said dangerously.

He stalked to me, "You don't give me orders." He said softly, just as dangerously. I fisted my hand, and when I released it I found that there was a small white flower in my palm.

"She's my Soul, Phobos. At least a part of it. And all I can feel is sadness, darkness, lust, and anger so intense it hurts without her. I need the last few keys of my piano."

His roses wrapped around my arms, pulling them until I couldn't move without demolishing them. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." He said, leaning in and melting his mouth against mine. My eyes fluttered close, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Tears spilt down my cheeks. He tasted of her. He was her husband. If this was how it went, regardless of how he had loved me before her, then we were the ones having an affair.

He released me, his mouth gliding down to my neck, soft pressing his moist lips against it.

"Stop it." I whispered, and my Soul, the one that was attached to Phobos, reached to my Strength. My Strength stretched out her hand, and even as Phobos's soul grabbed for her, Strength absorbed her. A few seconds later, she appeared in a third shadow. The Phobos's second shadow, his soul, faded away, leaving a broken crying echoing through the air.

Phobos glanced down to see what the ruckus was about, and I broke the roses into dust. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him.

Suddenly my memory stumbled back and my eyes widened. "What did you do to K'tanaqui?" I said sharply.

"The wolf shifter? She's safe and sound, don't you worry." Phobos stroked back my hair and leant in, pressing his lips against mine again.

"Stop it! This isn't right!" I managed to say between breathless kisses. He cheated on me, got married to someone else. So why can't I stop?

Phobos laughed, "Was it ever right, Lushka?"

My breath caught as his hands slid up my jean clad thighs. "Stop it," I said, through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you really want me to." Phobos said smugly, hands slipping through waistband of my jeans.

"Dude, she said, 'no'" Came Will's voice. She had a deep purple bruise blossoming around her throat.

Phobos glared at her, and held up a hand. A powerful energy ball formed, too powerful for me to stop right now. He focused on building.

"Go Will!" I yelled, "I can't stop this!"

She bolted, and Phobos held up his hand as though to throw it after. Without a second thought, I threw myself at him and kissed him. Time seemed to slow in his arms as his lips moved against mine, his tongue flicking in my mouth. His hands slid back over the jeans and then around me, his lips moving lip a man with no restraint left. The energy ball collapsed into nothing from where it had been suspended as I stole his concentration.

My love for him, for it had seemed to simply be slumbering lightly, had awoken with a vengeance, and I leapt up against him, legs crossing around his waist. His groaned against my mouth, his hands squeezing my ass.

When I pulled away he seemed to have calmed down completely, and the dark roses around us shrivelled away.

"Are you my One?" I whispered softly, sadly.

"Always." He whispered back, smirking.

"It's a shame." I whispered back. His smirk dropped. "That the one for me is a complete asshole that married someone else, took over the place I loved like it was my home, enslaved my friends, and hurts everyone."

I uncrossed my legs, gently placing myself on my feet.

Phobos stared at me, seemingly stunned and angry at the same time. I wiped coming tears away before they fell. "No more tears." I whispered to myself softly as I turned away from him, and began to walk away, still wiping away tears. "After today there will be no more tears."

My heart was breaking over and over inside of me, like a flower that grows only to be killed by the cold frost of Winter.

"Lushka, come back here." I continued to move onwards, wiping away tears. I heard footsteps behind me and I fought the urge to simply jump out of the window, into the moat. My heart hurt so much and I couldn't stop crying.

Phobos strolled over easily and snatched my wrist. I turned to face him, pulling my arm from his. His hands grasped my forearms hard and I winced slightly from the pressure.

"Do you know what hurts the most? That we can't ever be together. Because we chose different sides even before this began. And neither of us will change. We're two sides of a chessboard and eventually one side has to lose, and neither one of loses well. This will never end well, or simply. And because of that, I have to fight my heart, my very soul, and it hurts me to do that." I said.

Phobos looked as though he didn't know what to say to that, and there was nothing I could say.

"You know what this means, don't you?" I said softly, eyes tearing.

"Yes." He said, clearly stunned, "But you can't, Lushka." His hands tightened. "I won't let you leave me!" He voice rose to a shout and I stood there, stunned.

"Why? Tell me why?" I asked desperately. "Please."

"I don't know! But I need you like I've never needed anyone before Lushka. I think that...I think I love you, alright?"

I thought hearing him say might make me feel better. But it's made me feel so much worse now. I wiped fresh tears away, and held him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly, body tense underneath all those robes. I leant into his chest, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. He smelt clean and fresh and delicious, like clear fresh spices and herbs.

Phobos pulled me slightly and the next moment we're in my chambers. He lies beside me, pulling me into him. The room was warm, and the bed comfy. It doesn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy as I listen to Phobos's heart beat and my head is gently risen up and down by his breathing. I close my eyes finally, settled in his arms. It's then I realise there are no roses in this room, and that he has kept the darkness from tainting where my presence has been.

I don't asleep, I simply lay there, relaxed, content. When I open my eyes I see Phobos himself has fallen asleep, the harsh lines of anger and sadness on his expression smoothed away.

You're in so much danger off falling under.

Falling under?

Falling in love with a man of Darkness.

I will do what needs to be done. Do not fear that. I pause, suddenly thinking. Strength, you can make your own form here, correct?

Yes.

Then go tell the girls everything we know. I can't leave here right now, and if I keep distracting him, he can't pull the rose stunt again. Which means that Soul can take of Mariko for a little while (Have some fun Soul) and then after a while and we are in great certanty, or I have left Phobos under enchantment, I will join the fight. By now the rebels will have begun to gather in great numbers. If you can, try to find K'tanaqui.

K'tanaqui's in the dungeons. I was a part of him- I know these things now.

Good, we can use that to our advantage. Can you two do that? Oh, but Soul, wait for the rebels to be grouped together in the town before you begin. Otherwise you will call attention to yourself. Again, I will tell you when the time is correct to strike.

Alright. I'll get Elyon and the W.I.T.C.H girls too. Oh, if you can find the Heart than you can give them their powers back- remember you have the elemental powers after you bonded with Hay Lin- you can give some to the Heart.

Great idea. Do you know where it is?

In Mariko's jewellery box.

Alright, you get it and teleport it to me when I tell you to. I'll teleport it back when I've finished with it.

There's a quick flash of two black shapes darting across and out the room, and I know they've gone.

Phobos shifts in his sleep, and his arms wind around me. I still hate that he betrayed me so totally. But just because he says he loves me doesn't mean I'm going to stop- I'm still going to make him pay. His lips brush against my neck and I make a startled purr before I can stop myself.

Phobos's eyes slit open and he bit my neck, quite firmly, but not enough to bleed. I gave a startled moan of pleasure and Phobos smiled, gently pushing me so that I lay beneath him. My heart pounded viciously as he shifted my thighs so that he could rest between them. His body pressed eagerly against mine and I squirmed slightly in his grasp as his hands pressed at the small of my back, pushing my body up and snugly against his. His robes were in the way, but it didn't take long for him to begin to remedy that particular problem.

I stopped him when he began to try get my top off. "Uh uh uh," I said, smirking. If there was one way to drag this on a little further, it had to be this way. I stood up on the bed, backtracking until I reached the posts of the bed. I began to dance, rocking myself against the frame and spinning around it. Phobos watched admiringly, and moved towards me. I smirked, using my boot to push him back onto the bed. I shushed him with my finger over my lip, still dancing and shaking my hips.

The heat was making me sweat. I shivered slightly and turned to face him, hands undoing the belt on my jeans. I slid it out of the belt loops, buckle first, and glamoured it into a long whip, smacking it slightly against my thighs. I wound it around my wrists continuing to dance. I leant forward, presenting my breasts to him in a vauge if-you-like gesture as I undid the back of the top. I dangled in front of him.

Gods, he was transfixed. His eyes skating over every curve admiringly. He swallowed and I deliberately looked down at his hard length and tutted as though disappointed. I wagged my finger, undoing my brassiere easily, but nervously. I shook my hair forward so it hid my breasts, and then spun again.

"Lushka," Phobos groaned. "If you don't take care of me the way I'm aching for, I'm going to have tend to myself, or ..." He trailed off, smiling wickedly.

I scowled at him and unzipped my boots, kicking them off along with my socks before I unbuttoned my jeans, making him watch as I slowly eased my jeans down.

Please hurry. I was down only to my underwear. Phobos crept forward and slowly began to tease me, easing the underwear down. He tugged it down to my ankles and I delicately kicked them from the bed. His hands eased between my thighs, making me spread them out.

A blush worked up my cheeks and my heart started pounding harder. I am a deceiver. But I must play the part I have taken to perfection right now. His fingers slid inside me and I gasped, eyes widening, as he slid two fingers in and out slowly, his calloused fingers doubling the pleasure easily. My hands slid down from the bed's poles and I whimpered softly.

"Oh Gods, oh...oh...Phobos." My moans were soft, but they seemed so loud to me because of my heightened senses. Phobos looked as though he was revelling in them, his fingers cleverly flicking at my clit and plunging in and out at the same time.

I tightened helplessly, and Phobos pushed me onto the bed so that I lay beneath him, his hair gently flowing over me, and entwining with mine. He was breathing hard to, his length pressing against me. He hit a orgasmic spot and I gasped, arching with pleasure, my mouth opening to reveal my teeth gleaming in the light.

"Phobos!"

"Gods, Lushka, you're driving me to the brink."

"Please..." I begged, my teeth clenching tight as orgasm heated my belly, making my thighs feel slick.

"Oh no." Phobos breathed, his fingers pulling out. He tasted me of his fingers, swallowed and smiled. He leant in, kissing me hard. "You made me wait while you did your erotic little dance, Lushka. And I don't like being kept waiting."

"No!," I wailed when he moved away, only to place his fingers inside of me. I clenched desperately, seeking his cock to fill me. Except after a few minutes of hapless fingering, he suddenly moved down my body, spreading my thighs wider, and slid his hot tongue inside me. "Aah!" I gasped, my body clenching. I writhed as his tongue swirled inside of me.

"Do you want me?" Gods, he sounded so mocking, but it only made me hotter.

"Yes!" My hands clenched in the sheets.

His tongue stroked my clit and I trembled, eyes wide and body tensed to the limit. "Please." I whispered, "I need you."

He chuckled, "I need you." he said, crawling up my body, he pressed his length against me, and I felt it throbbing. He pressed it against my entrance and then plunged in so deep I cried out, hands raking down his back frantically. "Yes!"

Gods, he hit it on the first try, and he knew how to use it alright. I wrapped my thighs around him, our bodies moving together, both slick with sweat, so close to being sated...Our lovemaking increased in pace until orgasm broke me in so hard I cried out his name, throbbing. He himself shouted out my name as he came. He collapsed ontop of me, panting desperately.

He's a pareidolia for me. I sighed, sated and held onto him. He was clearly very much sated, arms crossed behind his head, a smug smile on his face. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"Oh you know I did." I panted back, smiling.

"Phobos," I said coyly, suddenly, "How about you go get a quick shower so your ready for round two; let's say your chambers? I'll just have a quick one here and get dressed in something I think you'll like."

Phobos smirked, "That's my girl. Enough is never enough." He stood up, yanking on his robes in quick succession.

The moment he left, I sent a message to Soul; The heart.

There was a sudden dark mass of writhing shadows in the corner, and I watched with interest as Soul emerged from it, Heart in hand. She threw it at me. "We have gotten the W.I.T.C.H girls and the majority of the rebels and even Cedric.

When you give the girls their powers back, then we can rescue Elyon and every other rebel that Phobos imprisoned instead of killed. Then, I'll go after Mariko and everyone will split into groups with our girls and infiltrate the castle. I hope your up for a few rounds, Lushka, because orgasm is probably the only thing to keep Phobos busy. Oh, yes, we broke K'tanaqui out and left a glamour form in her place. No one will ever notice."

"Don't worry about Phobos; I'll ask him to put a silence spell up, where no one can hear us and we can't hear them." I said, smiling. I took the Heart and began to focus, flushing the Heart with the elements and Quintessence, a long with a few new magic tricks. Instantly the Heart responded, its empty casket quickly glowing its old familiar pink.

I blew on the surface and muttered a quick spell. It would stop anyone from taking magic from it, the obvious exception being Halloween.

I gave the Heart to Soul, whispering a soft, "Good Luck. once the girls transform, then everything begins."

She nodded and disappeared in a soft flash.

The first thing I do is shower, using the element water to sprinkle over me and wash away the sweat and evaporate before it falls to the ground. I wave the steam away and walk over to my wardrobe.

I open my wardrobe, and wonder what I'm going to wear to enthrall Phobos. Oooh. A short red dress greets me, something that would cut off just after my thighs and show of cleavage. I pull it on, and gently ease of silk stockings. They whisper softly as they glide over my skin. To match the red dress, I darken my lips to a blood-red and outline my eyes in black. I consider a choker and make one, all red delicate lace thing that ties at the back of my neck. To finish the effect, I pull on my boots from earlier. When I look in the reflection, for once I know that it is me, with all my guilt and shame, looking back.

I tap my nails, making them a checkerboard of red and black. There- the effect is complete. Die Hure. Verlockung. (Die Hure- the whore: verlockung-temptation, lure, enticement, allure, bait)

Sighing softly, I tie my hair back into a ponytail and begin to make my way to Phobos's chambers.

When I arrive there, Phobos isn't there. I walk in, suddenly worried something has gone wrong. I hear a door click behind me and I turn around. Nothing, the door has just shut itself. I nearly sigh with relief, but am quickly chastised when I realise that it could take longer to save Metamoor if he isn't distracted.

"Lushka." I whirled around, startled.

"Phobos, there you are! You startled me!" I gasped.

Phobos smiled, his eyes skating over my body. His smile, quickly lilting into a smirk as he takes me in. "Lushka, you're looking beautiful," He said, taking my hand and pressing a kiss against it. My breath caught in my throat and I smiled uncertainly at him. "It is a wonderful, sexy surprise," he continued, moving into me. "Do you know what else is a stunning surprise?"

"No. What?" I asked, my lips going dry.

Phobos smiled idly, "You won't like it." He said, hands suddenly fondling my hips. His lips started to tease mine, and I gave a soft moan, pressing myself against him.

"What?" I asked, an impatient frown crossing my expression. Phobos gave me a long considering look and then,"Mariko's pregnant."

I reeled back, feeling as though he had personally attacked me. My stomach heaved and I had to force myself back into control. My heart still pounded inside of my chest.

"Not far along, mind. Only a few weeks, but I know. I imagine you're wondering why I'm telling you this."

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I was curious as to how you'd react, especially after spending such an...exquisite afternoon with me." He smirked, hands taking my wrists. "And I was wondering how much more pain you could shoulder before you broke. You should have remembered- I like my painting in tatters, and my sculptures damaged in some way."

I walked over to his bed, legs feeling like lead, and sat on the edge, crossing my legs.

"Well, actually about a month or so along. Which was why we were able to couple." Phobos said. His eyes were glittering.

"So everything you said was a lie."

"Bits and pieces were truth, Lushka." He said, almost comfortingly, "And you have no idea how stunning you are really. That dancing..." He gave a throaty chuckle. "I don't know what we have Lushka. I don't know if, well I don't believe in love, anyway. But we have a connection, and a lust."

I closed my eyes, blocking out his image. I tucked my knees up to my chest, untied my ponytail so that my hair fell in front of my face. "This place will burn." I said softly, standing up slowly. "Your precious whisperers will scream, and won't it be lovely to hear? Your roses will be little more than dust. You are not my One. And now to me, after a while, you will be nothing."

I cast a silence spell over the room, and Phobos stood up abruptly, platinum hair flashing. "What are you doing?"

I opened the door, walked out and shut the door behind me. I closed my eyes, and murmured a soft spell. I spread my palms over the door and whispered, "Withstand."

**Woah, what's happening here? Mariko's pregnant. But I'm afraid her pregnancy will be cut short. In fact, I'm afraid that she may be cut short. As you may recall, Lushka is not wholly stable these days, and she's pretty much locked Phobos in his chambers with her magic. It'll take him some time to break it, and some time is enough. But that might not happen.**

**Tracks-**

**Within Temptation- What Have You Done?**

**Within Temptation- Are You The One?**

**(Random song) Aqua-Lollipop**

**Elena Siegman- Pareidolia**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also the songs. I haven't heard Aqua- Lollipop for ages until today. Fun times.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, fifth chapter. This story is spreading itself out rather smoothly, isn't it? Quite easy to write too. It should be done quite quickly, well the frightening part anyway. There's still Mariko (Who's been hiding quite alot up her sleeves) and the emotional issues of Phobos and Lushka. I was thinking of a little hypnosis by way of Phobos to Lushka. But who knows what will happen? As of yet, Phobos is still trapped in his room, the rebels are infiltrating, and well, stuff is going on, man.**

I leant against the door, breathing hard. "Now," I whispered, both in my mind and aloud. I slid down the door, and heard Phobos's footsteps as he walked over to the door. I bit my lip hard, closing my eyes.

"Lushka," Phobos said, his tone playful as he attempted to open the door. I heard his hand rattle as he attempted to twist the knob unsuccessfully. The knob held tight, not even moving. He smacked his hand against the door, and I winced at the noise as it hit home, smacking a headache firmly into my skull.

I rubbed my hand against my forehead before using them to cup over my ears over slightly, trying to block out the loud crunching noises as Phobos hit the door. He tried to draw on his power, but they were bound while he was inside the room. He let loose a loud roar.

"Lushka! Open this door." I bite my lip harder and let out a muffled yelp when my teeth puncture my lips. "No!" I shout back. A frustrated, furious snarl followed. I bowed my head, looking at my legs. The dress held taunt to my hips but gave me room at my legs. I could fight in this at least.

"Lushka." came a new voice, a calm one. I looked up to see Cedric. He saw me sitting on the ground and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Sighing, he held out his hand. "Come on."  
I took his hand, getting up shakily. His arms slid around me, keeping my trembling form upright.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" I asked, my voice a tremor.

"Who?" Cedric asked, snaking his hand more firmly through my waist as my strength wavered and I nearly fell. The roses cringed as I passed them, withering and whitening before they bloomed again.

"Mariko. Phobos said that she was."

Cedric laughed, and I leant against him, feeling frail.

"He's lied to you then. I might not have my serpent form, but I am still in possession of serpentine instinct, and that alone would be enough to tell me she's pregnant." I sighed, still leant against him.

"Why did I have to fall for a bad guy?" I mumbled.

Cedric shrugged.

"I used to think you were a bad guy as well." I said, "But I don't think there's such thing as just good and evil. I think there's a patch of grey between, where you and I fall."

Cedric sighed, "But everyone always casts us in the same light as our company."

"Yeah," I said softly.

"You cast a silencing spell inside the room?" Cedric asked, frowning.

"Yes. Only I should be able to hear the person within, especially when I am close to the probably have intuition over it though."

Cedric nodded. I stood back from him, leaning against the wall. I unzipped my boots and dropped them at my feet, stretching my legs out and flexing my arms.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we have managed to rescue Elyon, and the rebels are beginning to infiltrate, lead by your friends into several weak points of the castle. The stronger enemies are being dealt with by the stronger of the people, whilst the other are taking care of the Lurdens." Cedric said. As he spoke, I heard a high pitched bellow.

"Your...others are very strange."

I suddenly smiled, "And Orube?" I asked slyly.

"Orube's..." He trailed off, swallowing.

"Oooh." I said, smiling.

"Don't you dare tell her anything- this won't happen, Lushka, and I won't let it." Cedric said, his tone waspish.

I saluted him and smiled gently. "It's alright to love, you know."

"And I suppose it's also alright to get your heart trampled is it, Lushka? I've watched you and Phobos and I don't think it'll work. He thinks of you as a guilty pleasure, nothing more."

My stomach swooped and I got very very quiet. The silence was unnerving, and I watched the roses, almost determinedly dusting them as I passed them.

"I want to go to the whisperers." I said suddenly. "It's time they were silenced."

Cedric gave me a long look. "Love has made you harsh, Lushka," He said quietly, and I was inclined to agree.

I clung onto him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and teleported us to the spring waters, and where the whisperers were hustling together, murmuring and whispering in quiet hushed tones.

"She's going to kill us." I heard. When I faced that way, I saw a pink flowery humanoid of extremely small proportion, gasp amd huddle into a rose.

"I don't know if I can actually..." I said, quietly, looking at all the small fragile forms.

Cedric seemed hesitant as well. "They're just so fragile." I said, my voice breaking.

"If you don't do it, I will," came a voice. Sakura had appeared, Cortana beside her. "They are precious to Phobos, and Cortana can be sure they feel no pain. It would stop Phobos from knowing everything, and it would be an ace in our pocket. They won't turn to our side- they're bound to Phobos."

I shake my head, "How can you just...kill them."

"It has to be done." Sakura said, her tone emotionless even though she put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly.

I open my mouth, shaking my head. "I can't let you just kill them..." I whispered.

Cedric was looking at them, and nodding grimly. "She's right, Lushka. They are fragile, but they can cause too much damage."

I let out a panicked noise, shook my head. Cedrics arms closed around me, his hand pushing my face into the crook of his neck. "You can't...you can't." I whispered over and over, my shoulders shaking.

"They won't feel pain, Lushka." Cortana had appeared beside me and when I looked at her, her eyes were concerned, worried and not entirely at peace with this idea. "I'll make sure of it."

With that, she held out her hands to the air.

"No pain...no pain...no pain.." A chorus whispered in a hushed song, in perfect sync.

Cortana began to glow a soft lilac colour which seemed to spread until all the whisperers had breathed it in. The moment that they breathed it in, the little fragile forms became dreamy, curling up and beginning to sleep. No humans, elves, shifters or other species were affected but them, as they began to collapse, some of them awake but to numb to feel. No pain was the promise, and yet tears still fell.

Their tears and mine alike. I walked from Cedric's arms, gently cusping a whisperer on in my hand as it nearly fell from its rose. It looked at me, and I stroked its face with my pinkie finger while its hand grasped a lock of my hair, like they did often to Phobos's hair.

"I'm keeping this one." I said quietly, cupping her in my hands. Sakura shrugged. "One will be fine if you breed it and its children to be yours alone, Lushka."

I nodded, tears tracing down my face grimly. I walked over to Cedric, the delicate form cupped in both of my hands. I had brought the roots out from the tree, separating it from the rest, and it was trembling.

"Everyone take one," Sakura sighed finally when she saw our expressions. Cedric took one and so did Cortana.

She took a few others as well and summoned a pot of Earth, to let them bask in. "For the others," She said quietly, the pot disappearing from her hands with a flash of violet. "They'll be looked after and put in my gardens while I'm away."

I glamoured two pots, one for Cedric and one for myself. Cedric put it in there, tucking the roots securely under the earth but giving the stalk enough height to see sunlight and the like. I did the same, stroking the little ones face softly.

"Sakura..." Cortana began.

"No,"

Cortana sighed softly, her eyes soft and sad. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She summoned blue fire into her hands and threw it over them. Some screamed when the fire flushed against them. I cried when the screams echoed around the room, the wails breaking right into my heart and severing the veins tightly.

When the fire was finished, there was nothing left in the room, not so much as a single vine, only ashes.

"Back to the fight," I said softly, my voice trembling.

Sakura nodded and swept from the room quickly.

I sighed softly, summoning my sword into my hand. After setting the whisperer down, I teleported into the Throne Room, and saw Mariko, sitting boredly on a throne next to Phobos's.

"Mariko." I said, my voice toned freezing cold.

"Lushka." She replied, her tone warm. The throne room was far from empty; corpses were strew around, rose stems plunged into their bodies and writhing into them, tearing out chunks of bloody flesh. One corpse had its mouth open, and a rose was growing from it, blooming with blood dripping from its creamy looking petals.

Where's Soul?

I'm afraid I was captured. Phobos's soul seems to hold similar qualities to our own- including the ability to leave its body and host in pieces. I'm afraid his Soul is currantly holding dominion over me.

What about Strength?

Currently battling with the Tracker, Raythor, and a few other people that appear to hate our guts. The lucky break is that she is winning and should be finished up soon.

Good.

There is, however, another problem.

And that is...

Phobos's Strength.

Oh.

I shook my head and looked back up to Mariko. I gave her a smirk. "Care to dance?" I asked, raising my blade.

Mariko stood up, fluttering her pink coloured eyes cutely and giggling. "I always did like dancing." She said, smiling. "unfortunately, I don't dance fairly with my dance partners."

"I can deal with that," I said, leaning over the side of her throne. When I had walked up there, I had no idea. I shrugged inwardly, and smiled at Mariko sweetly.

"I do love to dance with strangers. There are always new surprises." I whispered huskily. Then I stopped. Gods alive, it was like we were flirting! Eww.

Mariko chuckled, flicking her pink hair back. "You said it."

She stood up, small compared to my height, and danced herself (Quite literally) over to the middle of the room, glamouring a sword into her hand. She held out her over hand, "Coming, Lushka?"

I raised my brow and walked to her, swinging my hips lightly. "It's such a shame." I heard her whisper softly.

"What is?"

"That you like boys."

I stopped, raising my brows.

Mariko smirked, "I go both ways."

What is she talking about? I go both ways, it's such a shame...you like boys. Oh Gods. She likes boys and girls.

I thought it was either one or the other though...I mean, I know women that want other women as opposed to men, but I didn't know you could go either way and like both. Well, I mean I know that men can like men obviously, but...I shake my head, forcing myself to get back into my thoughts.

I shrugged, gripping my sword tightly.

"So, you ready to fight?"

"Yes." I said firmly. She smiled, daintily swinging her sword in her hand. I felt something crawl at my feet, and looked down. Roses swarmed over my feet. I sliced at them with my sword, springing up into the air. I summon fire to my grasp, and began to throw it over the roses. I darted in at her, summoning air to shove her off her feet. I land on my feet.

Mariko

What an unusual enemy she is, Mariko thought as Lushka flew through the air, snapping her hand forward and pushing a powerful gust of air at her that threw her off her feet. She landed with a muffled grunt and watched as she landed easily on her feet. Her green eyes glittered in the light, her body moving smoothly towards me.

Mariko smirked. Beautiful as the girl was, she wasn't too bright. Mariko twisted her hands together, twining her hands. Underneath the roses, shadows swarmed, forming into sharp arrows. They moved quick as a serpent, rising up in a flash and plunging into a surprised Lushka's stomach. She gasped, her face turning white. Blood sprayed and dripped from her wound and she staggered back. Her feet bleeding from rough cuts and slashes from the rose's thorns.

Mariko had liked Lushka since she had seen her, but knew she had to play her cards right, act the same heartless, jealous bitch she played so well for her benefit. That way, Phobos would never suspect she was working him- had been from day one. She had liked him because while he had masculinity, he also had feminine eyes, green and cat-like. Much like Lushka, actually.

But like him or not, she was draining his powers and giving him false euphoria (A soft magic that was produced in orgasm that made the body feel more sensitive and therefore feel pleasure similar to pure euphoria. Only witches could do it.) so that she could take everything he had.

She hadn't expected his lover to come back, but she had adored watching the girls fury build with her. She was stunning when she was angry, her jade eyes flashing, pale cheeks flushing, lips parting to reveal perfect white teeth. She was like another creature altogether, which Mariko knew she was. After, she had too much power to be a simple elf.

Mariko watched as Lushka forced herself to stand upright, and glanced at the wound knitting together. Her dress, the stomach torn apart by the arrows that had pierced it, now revealed tender, pale stomach stained with blood.

"Oh no!" Mariko gasped dramatically, mockingly, "It would seem you're healing! I guess I'll have to work you harder."

She saw Lushka wince at that, and wondered what she was thinking.

Phobos

Phobos was growing impatient. He should have been able to break this spell. Lushka was still weak, and he knew she was struggling. He drew darkness to him, thankful that he didn't need to use magic to draw them, and whispered at them, trying to find out his weakness.

The darkness replied, its voice telepathically whispering in his head, "Your wife takes your power."

Phobos froze; but how? Damn! He hit his head with the heel of his hand. Of course, it should have been obvious. He should have taken precautions from the witches powers! Enraged, he stalked through his room.

"Darkness," He snarled, "Bring me my powers back, and then kill Mariko. Her blood will serve as your payment!"

The darkness shivered over his skin, the cold making Phobos want to cringe but resisting the urge to do so.

Then the darkness snapped from his skin and dissolved back into normal shadows.

He could not help the smirk that crossed his face. She would die in so much pain at the darkness's icy tendrils, and then he would punish Lushka. Not too harshly of course- if it weren't for Lushka, he wouldn't have known of Mariko's deceit.

His Strength and Soul returned to him, sinking into him, his Soul cradling Lushka's half unconscious form in his hands.

Lushka

I glared at Mariko, my stomach still echoing with pain. Those arrows...I looked down at them and watched as they writhed suddenly, darting to Mariko. Mariko backed away, pink eyes wide.

"No!" She cried, "I command you to stop!"

I stumbled back, staring with wide eyes as the arrows reared up and began to plunge into Mariko's body. She screamed, over and over as they writhed through her body. I nearly vomited as I saw one of the arrows moving under her skin. Oh Gods alive. I retched as I scrambled away. Suddenly, under her skin, the arrows appeared to separate, becoming smaller and pointing the tips against her skin. Oh no, Gods, please no!

"Mariko!" I yelled. Why was I calling for her? She was on the other team, she was all for killing us! But she didn't deserve this...no one did. We both screamed as the arrows suddenly exploded from her skin, turning her body into blood chunks of flesh that landed on the floor, no longer bearing any resemblance to Mariko. Nothing but shreds of her left...I stared, feeling stunned.

I stood up slowly, covered in a warm spray of blood. I wiped at it numbly, tears falling from my eyes. Rebels burst into the room, saw the scene before them and bolted in, grasping at me and fussing over me, wiping blood from my skin.

I saw one of the W.I.T.C.H girls pass by the door, and blinked away my tears. This was so wrong.

"We've nearly gotten everything back." One rebel told me, smiling. "And it's all because of you."

"What's left?" I asked quietly.

"The castle from Phobos, and the few Lurdens here and there." came an airy voice. K'tanaqui stood at the door, smiling. I smiled sadly, and she darted over to me, drawing me into a strong hug. A large tremour suddenly shook the place and the roses began to blossom frantically.

"Phobos." I said, my voice dark with rage. "He must've killed Mariko for her powers so that he could get out of the room I bound him in."

K'tanaqui clicked her tongue casually, "Woah. He's going to be pretty pissed off."

I smirked, "Life on Earth has made you coarse, woman."

"No shit, Sherlock." She rebuked.

I frowned, "Who's Sherlock?"

"Detective guy." She shrugged.

There was a flash of white and K'tanaqui and I winced, blinking our eyes. "Ow." K'tanaqui moaned, fluttering her eyes.

"Phobos." I said, my voice cold.

"Lushka." He stormed towards me, his hand clenching tight around my shoulders. He yanked me towards me tightly. I gave a snarl, trying to shove myself from him, and he gave a warning snarl right back, tightening his grip until my shoulders were bruised. I struggled away from him, and his fingers hooked into the thin straps of the dress.

When I yanked myself back sharply, I heard a snapping dress slid down my shoulders and I had to hold it up with my arms. Phobos laughed coldly, tearing the dress from me. I gave an alarmed cry as he held the fabric in his hand.

I scrambled to cover myself with my hands. My breasts heaved in my bra and I felt exposed in my black lacy underwear and suspender stockings.

"You son of a bi-" His hand silenced what I had been going to say, and his mouth quickly replaced it when I stopped for a second to take in the situation. The rebels in the room began to throw arrows and rush at him, bellowing their rage. "Mmmmph!" I choked as his tongue slid in my mouth as I tried to pull away.

I threw a hard punch at his abdomen and he doubled over, grunting in pain. The arrows stopped before they hit him, just hovering in the air. He turned the arrows and flew them back at their owners. "No!" I yelled, making them disintegrate into nothing.

Phobos snarled, rearing upright, his hand shooting out and slashing directly at my face. I made a startled crying noise as my head snapped back. I put a shaking hand up to my cheek, trying to soothe the stinging.

K'tanaqui snarled at him, approaching him with her teeth growing longer, sharper, her body changing into that of a fully fledged, massive wolf. It's silver eyes gleamed in the room.

"Sire, Elyon and the Guardians have escaped, a long with a few of the of rebellion."

Phobos's glared at the Lurden and I gasped as it exploded, splashing warm blood over everyone in close distance. My heart started pounding harder in my chest, and I look at Phobos.

"Is that to be my fate?" I said, a hand curling into a fist.

Phobos looked at me, his green eyes cold. He removed his outer robe and handed it to me. I slid into it gratefully, gathering my hair from under the collar and loosing it down the back.

I swallowed slightly, "Why kill Mariko?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Because Mariko was stealing my power and I didn't appreciate it." Phobos said coolly. He looked at my cheek and raised his hand. I moved away from him sharply. "I'm sure that Elyon didn't appreciate it when you took her powers."

"Isn't he dead yet?" Sakura drawled as she strode into the room.

"No, I am not." Phobos drawled, not even bothering to look at her. K'tanaqui growled at him, and he smiled, "What a lovely pet." He teased, K'tanaqui leapt at him, howling and snapping her jaw feriously. There was a horrible squelching noise, and K'tanaqui's muzzle released a horrible, piercing scream.

"What did you do?" I cried, rushing to her collapsed form. She whined softly, and when I looked, she had severly broken all of her ribs. I pressed my hands against her, and whispered, "Heal."

The bones started to snap back into place, but just as they were about to set Phobos crouched beside me, and leant in to whisper in my ear, "Poor girl." His hands crept under the robe, moving to the ticklish spot in my abdomen.

There was a scream and when I looked back K'tanaqui's neck had been broken. She was dead, her eyes wide open. I cried out, my hands reaching for her. "Please stop," I whimpered softly, my hands hovering over her fur.

"I'll stop when you do as I command, when we are wed, and you know what? When you bear my child in your womb."

"But you don't want children, and neither do I!" I couldn't help the confused protest that burst from my mouth.

"Oh, this isn't a good thing Lushka. This will be punishment. When you grow fond of the child growing in your womb, " He paused, nuzzled my neck. I couldn't stop shaking, my heartbeat increasing. "That, no matter how far along you are, will be when the child inside you will be killed."

"But you'd have to wait, and there's no telling what might happen when the time passes. I might go infertile, I might manage to bring you down, I might..." My eyes flicked frantically, and I tried desperately to think of something.

"And I just might hypnotize you to make you do as I say." Phobos said, smiling as though I had amused him. His hands dragged through my hair softly, his lips gently caressing my throat. A strangled sob came from my throat.

"No! Come on Lushka, you have power, you can do this!" yelled a rebel.

I stood up, trying to will my power. "I can't..." I whispered, "I can't concentrate, can't bring my powers to fruition." I shook my head, Gods I feel so numb.

Phobos smiled. Please, give me the strength to carry on, I prayed. I struggled to think, dragging up my strength.

"You haven't slept nearly enough, lover." Phobos said, pulling me into his arms. His scent invaded me. "I think when I deal with these, then we will bathe together and go to bed."

Or I'll drown myself and you can go to bed alone. I shiver, my head aching violently.

"Get out of here!" One of the Rebels yelled, "Retreat!" They scrambled, save for Orube, Sakura, Cortana, Amilin and various other people.

"We're not leaving without the luscious Lushka," Amilin said.

"I would go over, and kick your ass, but unfortunately, I don't have the strength to do so." I said, practically keeling over.

"Awww. Poor Lushka." Amilin said, rolling her eyes. "Please. If someone tried to kill you, I bet you'd still kick them and have the strength to kick 'em around for a bit."

I buried my head into Phobos's body. "Can't I deal with this tomorrow or something?" I muttered under my breath.

Phobos chuckled. "How about this. We'll get Lushka her strength and then we'll fight again. Even with the Guardians, my powerless sister, and all of you together you can do nothing now. I'm more powerful than ever before."

"Hey, Phobos? Would you get mad if I accidentally killed something precious to you?" I asked, looking up at him tiredly.

"No, I'd just punish you a little." He said, sounding amused.

"Great, I killed your whisperers." I said, pretending to sound relieved.

"No, that was Cortana, you wanted to keep one." Sakura said. I gave her a look.

Phobos had gone very still. I gently pushed myself from Phobos, suddenly feeling very hot.

"Lushka are you alright? you don't look so good." Cortana said shyly.

"Well, I think I may be getting sick or something." I said, swaying slightly on my feet.

My vision blurred. "What's wrong with me?" I muttered, wiping at my brow. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision, and nearly fell over.

Cortana darted up to me and pressed her hand against my forehead. "Well. You're burning up." She said, looking uncomfortable. "You're too exhausted to heal yourself properly, and because of it, your body isn't replicating energy the way it should do. You just need sleep."

She looked at Phobos, who was glaring at her. "You killed my whisperers." He growled.

"If it's any consolation, they felt no pain."

"They screamed," I muttered.

"They saw the fire coming to them. You'd scream too." Sakura said, shrugging.

"And Sakura forced her into it..."

Sakura flushed, "No, I didn't."

"You kind of do it without meaning to." I told her.

Cortana nodded, agreeing with me.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"You kinda do..." Amilin said, squirming when Sakura's glare landed on her. She hastily changed the subject, "Why don't we all fight when Lushka's better rested?" She said, forcing herself to smile. She just looked desperate. And suddenly I was on the floor.

"Hey, when did I get down here?" I said, my upper torso swaying.

Phobos snapped his fingers and suddenly the girls were gone (Teleported back to the village/ town) leaving just Phobos and I. He scooped me up in his arms, his hand pressing lightly over my forehead. I ran my tongue over my lips, trying to moisten them from the dried, cracked lips they were.

Phobos brushed his finger against them.

"You! Get some water!" He snapped to a nearby Lurden. The Lurden rushed of to go get water, and Phobos looked around the room. "It was a good attempt." He told me briskly. My lips quirked. "Nothing went according to plan," I said, smiling. Gods, I was so hot.

Phobos felt my forehead, his expression worried. When the water came he poured it over my face, making me sputter before he let me drink some.

"Let's cool you down." He said, "Not the hot springs, my bathroom. I can better control things there."

We arrived there in a stomach lurching teleportation. Phobos snapped his fingers and roses receded from the tub, and it was filled with clear blue water with another snap. He undressed me carefully, his hands gently over my bruised form. His hands reached the fading scar of Mariko's arrow, and he gently pressed his lips against it.

**What, Phobos can't be cruel but caring too? He can in this story. Well, eventful chapter. Looks like this story's gonna get longer. Sorry guys =P.**

**Here are the tracks-**

**Linkin Park- Thanks For The Memories.**

**Cradle of Filth- Her Ghost In The Fog.**

**Evanescene- Lithium.**

**Eminem- Beautiful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening friends! I am currently writing this at nine forty PM, and I am feeling oddly exuberant (Possibly the fault of Aqua's Lollipop, which is strange and extraordinarily addictive.) I hope you enjoy the chapter. And also, please vote in my new poll, which will detemine Lushka's pregnancy (If I decide that Lushka has one that is!) and whether or not she gets to keep the child.**

**Enjoy the chapter, love you lots, see you little, and so on and so forth! Hahahaha! Well, here is chappie six, enjoy! I would also like to point out that I will not be putting any little notes in between writing any longer. If there is anything I wish to inform you off, I will know use this (*) icon next to the sentence/word, and write about it below.**

My eyes opened tiredly, feeling swollen and tired. I could barely keep them open I was still so exhausted. I blinked, swallowing. My throat felt dry and rusty, uncomfortably so, and I shifted on the bed, trying to make spit in my mouth. I sank into the mattress lightly, and my eyes slowly closed again. Something soft brushed my hair from over my face, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes and see who it was. I snuggled deeper into the mattress, someone pulling a soft blanket over me. As I fell into sleep, I dimly registered soft hands stroking my exposed throat.

Water surrounded me, and I floated in the midst of it, eyes half closed. My hair spun outwards luxuriously into the water, the black hair rippling in the water. Around my body, a soft black jacket was resting over my torso, and jeans were snuggly slung low over my hips, held up by a belt. I raised my hands, pushing them through the water. When I reached the surface, I pressed my hands us against it, watching as my hands rose up through the water. I thrust my hands gently through the water and surfaced, breathing in air.

I smoothed my hair back, using my feet to keep my in the surface. I then proceeded to swim to the edge of the surface. When I stood on it, I let out a sharp cry as suddenly the ground gave way beneath my feet and I plummeted down, screaming. As I fell, I saw black roses growing up the rocky walls, mingling with soft red and white ones. There was fire licking up the walls below me and I let out a low wail as I fell on a rusty metal grate of top of the fire. I hadn't seen it, but I had defiantly felt it. The grate bruised against my ribs, and I gasped, curling up and trying desperately to suck air into my lungs.

The fire was so hot...it sent a sheen of sweat directly over my skin. I stood up, shaking. This was new. I turned around to see blood running down the walls, and suddenly the wall trembles, something moving underneath the surface of the wall. It moves and slides over, shaping itself. I stop, completely frozen as suddenly the wall splits, revealing a pair of pink coloured eyes staring at me. They blink, reflecting the fire's light, and I stumble back, crying now. Mariko's eyes. They widen and squirm, and I scream when suddenly darkness seeps through the tear ducts and the eyes suddenly snap into accusing slits.

Lushka you have to stop. Remember, you're just sick, it's making you think this way. It's the fever. The exhaustion. Please stop! You're making this world into a nightmare.

I look down into the grate, starting to hyperventilate frantically. "Oh Gods, someone help me!" I cried, whimpering and scampering into a corner, shuddering, and bowing my head into my hands. No more, please no more!

Phobos

Phobos sat by Lushka's side, a frown on his face. She was hyperventilating, and crying in her sleep. He gently pulled her into his arms, feeling the heat in her body. His skin was flushed just touching her.

Lushka's body shuddered and she curled up, seemingly desperate, afraid. He didn't like it; it made him feel strange, as though he were hurting at her pain.

There was a sudden flash and Lushka's Strength appeared. She darted to him, falling to her knees, her eyes wide and desperate. "Please, you have to help her! She's dreaming such bad things and it's making her suffer!"

Phobos gently clasped her hands, "There's nothing I can do. It's just a fever." He said emotionlessly.

"You're supposed to stop her from hurting, not help her hurt! She loves you, and you her, even if you don't admit it!" Strength's eyes were hard as emeralds. "She won't listen to me, but she'll listen to you. I can take you there. Just help her, please!"

"Alright." Phobos sighed, his eyes landing on Lushka's fearful expression, "But this doesn't mean I love her."

Phobos lay beside her, nestling her body into his. He watched with amusement as she curled up into him, her arms wrapping around him. Gods, she was so warm. She was boiling.

Phobos closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to be taken to Lushka's world. He appeared in a room with a grate beneath his feet with flames licking up at him. He looked around and stopped for a moment to stare at a pair of eyes looking out of the wall, blinking and crying teary blackness, narrowed in an almost accusing motion. He looked around and saw Lushka hiding away in the corner of the room, her dark hair covering her face. She was rocking herself and crying softly. "Someone please help me..." She whimpered.

He crouched before her, his hands gently, slowly parting her hair.

"Hello Lushka." He said, as though he were speaking to a spooked horse, "Come here often?" He knew his eyes glinted with humour, but he couldn't stop a crooked smile forming.

Lushka was looking at him as though he had plunged a dagger into her heart and twisted it severly. She stood up and put her hands forward, gently stroking every plain of his face, and stroking across his lips gently. She gave a choking sob and threw herself into his arms, clinging onto him with a vengeance.

"Come on," Phobos sighed, gently cradling her," Let's see if I can take us somewhere a little more nicer. More serene."

Lushka nodded, rubbing her head against his chest and giving a soft sigh. Phobos focused, remembering the glass trees without much difficulty. In but a few heartbeats they had appeared there, admist the shining glass trees. Lushka hiccoughed softly in his arms, and curled up against him. He carefully sat down, gently easing Lushka onto his lap. She settled next to him, closing her eyes. Her temperature appeared to be cooling down and she was calm in his lap. Soon, she would be more stable.

He watched her as she began to breathe more smoothly, her eyes more calm, like the sea after the storm; it was was nearly passed, Phobos was certain. He barely moved, simply observing Lushka, his hands wrapped over her shoulder and entwined with one hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking and stirring tiredly.

"Hey," She managed to whisper, her voice husky and a little hoarse. Her lips tilted into a confused smile, "You came to see me." Her hand raised itself, but froze before it reached his face. He pressed his hand over the back of hers, pressing her soft palm against his, "I didn't think you would, I thought that..." She trailed off, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Lushka, what time and date is this to you?"

"Don't you know? It's five o'clock, Wednesday thirteenth March, two thousand and six*" Lushka said, smiling. She suddenly seemed to realise that she was lying on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lushka's cheeks flushed a light pink, contrasting beautifully against her green eyes and pale skin. She got up, seeming a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused." She said, her long body stretching out. She gave a soft purring noise that Phobos really would have approved in his bedroom.

"It's fine." He said, though he was certain that it was far from it.

"It's a kind of memory hallucination. She's alright, you just jolted her a little back in her time. Give her an hour or so and she'll be fine." Lushka's Strength said softy. "Thank you for helping her."

Phobos merely inclined his head. It was a few seconds more before past Lushka looked back at him, giving her a radiant smile. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was when she was truly happy. When he looked down, he was surprised to find he was looking down at his teenage form.

Lushka was biting her lip, Phobos realised. She did that alot when she worried or nervous. He walked over to her and took her hand, quite smoothly, and kissed it softly. Lushka gave out a warm rush of breath of surprise, and Phobos smiled at her. She smiled back, and he realised just how slender she was at this age. This was actually a good time, he thought, to ask her questions about herself.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. He was being very sublime. She wouldn't realise what he was picking from her answers.

"I don't really get very hungry anymore." Lushka said, flushing and swallowing.

"Anymore?"

"Lady Amrit only allows me to eat when I have done something that has pleased her, or on a special occasion." She confided nervously. She tucked back her hair behind her ears.

"It's very pretty here," She said softly. Phobos glanced up in surprise. It was his parents castle, and not his. There were decorations strung up beautifully, and he remembered that they had set it like this for a fancy dress party. For his Birthday, not that he had told Lushka that. He himself had not come in fancy dress, and neither had Lushka.

He had spent the majority of it, staring at his father, silent beseeching him to end the party. In the end, he had found himself offering to dance with Lushka, who was looking around, her luscious lips slighted parted and smiling as though she had seen something wonderful.

"It is, isn't it? You're more beautiful though, you know."

Lushka looked at it, and then at him, "I don't need you to lie to me," He heard her whisper softly when his back had turned. He leant over her back, gently taking both of her hands in his.

He turned her around and pulled her gently into his arms. "I did not lie to you." He replied swiftly. The music from inside started up, a lovely melody of strings. He began to dance with her, slowly at first, but getting faster when she was used to it. She smiled at him, her eyes glittering softly.

"Why let her starve you?" Phobos asked, "I know that elves have extremely slow metabolism, but still, why isn't she feeding you enough?"

Lushka laughed, "You make me a sound a little bird fallen from the nest." She smiled, but something in her eyes, something broken, told him it was true.

"If you fell out of your nest, you can always fall into mine," Phobos said, smiling wistfully at her. She smiled at him, and he was surprised to see a lone tear gently drip down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily, "Sorry." She said shakily, "I guess I'm the theatrical type."

Phobos shook his head, his eyes soft to her. "No; you're not. Lushka- it's not your fault."

She stopped in his arms, and asked, shakily and sadly, "What's not my fault?"

"You know Lushka." She was breathing harder now, her chest rising and falling as he spoke. "I'm sorry, but you needed to know that. It's not your fault."

She blinked and two clear perfect sparkly tears fell down her cheeks. He brushed them away gently, his fingers softly stroking her cheek. "You're beautiful. Stunning. Lovely. You're strong, and I don't deserve you."

"No one deserves me. I'm just...nothing. I mean, yes, sure, I have powers, I 'm a warrior, a valkyrie but when I've nothing left after battle, no childhood, no love, no purpose except the battlefield...I am nothing."

"No, no you're not." Phobos said, nuzzling her neck softly. "You're the Dawn to my Dusk, Sunlight to my Moonlight, the Light to my Dark." He smiled against her neck, "In short, you are another part of me."

"Oh Phobos," She whispered softly, tears falling down her cheeks freely. She shyly pressed a kiss against his cheek and he smiled. He turned his face and gently leant to her, his mouth taking hers. He traced her mouth with his tongue, asking her for entry, and she was shivering as though this was her first kiss (Even though Phobos knew it wasn't, even in this memory) and parting her lips to allow him entry. He was smooth, sensuous but being careful not to overstep before she was ready.

Her arms wrapped around him and she closed her eyes, her mouth taking his this time. Her lips were uncertain, but he let her lead, his arms gently wrapping around her waist. She leant back, swallowing. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Phobos!" She suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. Her body trembled and she shook her head.

"You did such terrible things, I remember! You hurt me, and so many other people...why?" Her voice was choked with sadness, and Phobos fought the urge to fall to her knees, plead to her for forgiveness.

"You really are the Darkness." She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks again. Her body jerked and convulsed as her memories returned to her.

His Lushka, the lovely innocent one, was gone again. He was left with the one he loved, yes loved, and hurt was back. Gods, he had hurt her so she named him the Darkness, he felt a pang deep within him. He grabbed hold of her, dragging her into a hug. He manically kissed at her throat, collar-bone, her lips.

He needed to do this, needed to feel, to touch her. His hands cupped her weeping face and he leant in, kissing her cheekbones, her forehead, everywhere, even her closed eyelids in en extremely delicate fashion. "I love you." He said, his voice strong, powerful. It demanded that she believe him.

She gave a hiccough and shook her head. "No you don't. You said it once, remember, 'I love the idea of you,'."

The quote itself made his head hurt. "No!" He hissed, nipping at her neck. Her pulse jumped lightly, fluttering her smooth silky skin.

"Stop it," She whispered as his teeth nibbled softly over her neck. She trembled in his arms, her back and neck both arching back, giving him more coverage over her throat. She gave a soft moan, her eyes fluttering. "You're so cruel," She said, her voice a soft purr of pleasure.

He smiled against her throat, nipping.

"Sometimes," He acknowledged.

"Sometimes?" She said, her voice hard, opening her eyes so that soft slits of green showed. Her body was gently curved against his, his arms wrapped underneath the small of her back, verging on covering her ass.

Lushka

Gods, why was I craving his touch so? But it was like, since that flashback a few moments ago, I have been unable to fully comprehend what he has done. I can't care, because my younger self wouldn't care fully cared about it. I would have been only too pleased to bask in his arms, to have his kiss my neck...I shivered.

I didn't want this, I couldn't want this. He was the Darkness! He was terrible, he was a tyrant, a murderer, he was...my love. I swallowed as his lips gently covered mine. I wanted to wake up, and yet I didn't.

His hands squeezed my ass softly, sliding up and down my spine. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my head back, moaning pleasurably as his hands moved to the front of my body, slipping under my top and gently stroking my breasts.

My breath came harshly, and I tried to push him away softly.

"Don't." I whispered softly. He moved away from me, his eyes roaming over me.

"I just want to wake up," I said softly, tears gliding down my cheeks.

Phobos gently embraced me. "I don't know if you've had enough sleep." He murmured.

"I don't care. Please, just...wake me up." I whispered, leaning into him.

"I don't know how to wake you up."

"I'll wake you up Phobos, and then you can wake up Lushka." Strength said from behind me. I jumped, startled and whirled around. And there she was, smiling softly. She looked relieved.

"Please do." I said, licking my lips nervously. She disappeared but a second later, and a few moments after Phobos followed, leaving me alone. I sat down on the ground, gnawing at my lower lip.

I jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. Right away a wave of nausea overtook me and I fell back, trying to clear my head. Phobos pressed his hand over my forehead. "You're temperature has dropped alot." He said, "But you're still very hot."

I gave him a weak half smile. "You could easily take my powers from me right now. Couldn't you?"

"I could, but I'm not going to." Phobos said, lips twisting into a rogue smirk. He leant over me, his body resting over mine,skin lightly grazing mine. I tried to scramble away, only for his hand to bat my back into place, like a wolves paw with a misbehaving cub.

His eyes met mine, and briefly I wondered what he saw there, in the depths of my own eyes- was it despair, or steadfast calm? Fear, love or a mingle of the two?

"I think that I may help you," Phobos said, rather boredly, his hands teasing the edges of my blood spattered clothes. I looked at them, suddenly remember K'tanaqui's blood stained it.

"K'tanaqui..." I whispered sadly.

Phobos gave a sudden smile, "I could help you heal that broken heart, with a little fixing."

"Fixing with what?" I asked sharply, my eyes narrowing. A sudden cough forced me to retreat, hands clasped over my mouth. My eyes watered, and I brushed warily at them with the back of my hand. I held my hands in front of me in surprise when I found they cupped a small pool of blood. I stared at it for a long moment, before Phobos slid of the bed and stalked off, returning a few minutes later to hand me a bowl filled with water. I spilt the blood in my hands into it, my eyes flicking between the blood and Phobos.

He waited until I had finished washing my hands of blood, and then leant into me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, eyes flashing to the exit of the room. His hands cupped the sides of my face, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me again.

"Just a little modification." He murmured, closing his eyes. I let out a gasp as pain suddenly blossomed from both sides of my skill, making me cringe back slightly. My eyes squeezed shut and I felt as though my head was on fire. K'tanaqui's image appeared in my mind, her dead wolf form covered in blood. The image was blurred, distorted, as though I had a concussion.

Everything was so slow, so heavy, and yet so blurred. I couldn't see my friend properly, couldn't tell what was happening. And then...I couldn't remember what was so blurred in my mind. So disoriented. What was I supposed to be remembering, stopping? I feel sure it was something.

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry. I remembered getting out of the statue casing. I remember murdering a girl in cold blood, a girl who had false wings on her back. I remember stealing a man's clothes, and making my way here. I remember the hell this place had turned into, I remember...his Queen. I remember her death. But everything after that, save for Sakura's and Phobos's conversation about my strength and how we would fight when I was better and full, was blurred, the images faded to happened to the girls? Whose blood stained my clothes? My skin was cleaned, the outfit wet from being dumped in water, but it was bloodstained nonetheless.

"Whose blood...?" I began uncertainty, brushing my hand over my clothes. I shook my head, feeling dizzy. "Oh that's right. You killed Mariko and she exploded on me." I murmured softly. I felt something was wrong, but I couldn't seem to put my finger on it...

Arms tightened around me waist as I moved slowly to the edge of the bed, trying to seem as though I was not attempting to bolt for the door. They pulled me back firmly, and a hand scuttled gently up my throat, making me cringe back. Phobos. He looked down at me, his eyes somewhat stoic. His lips were in their normal position; a curved, sexy smirk.

"Shhh," He whispered. He had killed Mariko, but it was like I was too...comfy on the inside to care. Like some kind of warm, fuzzy feeling. Why was I feeling like that? It wasn't right. I should be...numb, at the least. But Phobos's fingers were sliding down my spines, his tongue flicking along the vein in my neck. Oooh...my eyes fluttered close and I couldn't stop a soft purring noise or my toes from curling with pleasure.

His hands slid comfortably over my body, nice and warm.

"You're not going to forgive me for this." Phobos said.*

My eyes opened dreamily, and I gave a soft moan as his hands slid lower, undoing the bloody clothing at my hips. His nimble fingers were quick to unbutton my jeans, and slide under the waistband, fingers carefully splaying over my thighs, tucking themselves between them. I gasped, squirming as his hands moved imbetween my thighs.

"Oh Gods," I whispered hoarsely, my back arching. The heat was unbearable. I moaned, rocking my body back against his. His gritted his teeth, his hands shifting to wrapping around my hips, and rocking with me, his hardness becoming apparent.

He groaned, throwing his head back. To be honest- no matter how pleasantly I was aroused, I simply wasn't in the mood for sex. I sighed softly, simply lolling back against him. Phobos stopped, his expression disappointed.

"I'm just not in the mood." I told him, my hands gently caressing his cheek. He nipped lightly at my finger and settled into him. My body curved into him, a perfect fit. He sighed, and I put my hands behind my back, trailing them down to under his robes, under his pants. His breathing deepened.

"Lushka?" He growled, almost as though in warning, "I'm not going to able to...I..."

"What?" I asked innocently. I dragged his pants down, revealing his engorged member. I smiled, leaning down. My hands gently clasped around his shaft, rubbing lightly over his foreskin. My fingers squeezed lightly over the tip and he groaned, hips jerking.

It was so soft, and yet underneath so hard. Wonderful. I shivered lightly, pressing my lips over the tip. Slowly, I opened my mouth a little more, but not submerging his dick in my mouth. My breath ghosted over his member, and he groaned.

"Teasing is cruel." He growled.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed when you teased me." I said idly, grating my teeth over the tip gently. I crouched over his legs and slowly began to take him in. His member bulged in my mouth and he grimaced slightly, his dick throbbing.

"So'd you'd best say,'Please'." I purred, withdrawing from his length. He looked as though he might scream from fustration.

Phobos glared at her, "Please," He said, through gritted teeth. I smirked, and finally, opened my mouth fully and completely took him in.

He groaned, his member throbbing hard as I suckled. His hand pushed the back of my hand and I swallowed, making his body tense.

"Lushka..." He gritted through his teeth. I bit lightly, and his dick twitched. He groaned as I sucked faster, furiously. He let out a long suffering howl as he came in my mouth, and I swallowed, lapping up his salty cum eagerly.

I pulled away, panting, wiping cum from my mouth.

I gave a sudden yawn, and settled back into the bed, feeling sated even though I had simply sated him. I snuggled into the quilts, beside a panting Phobos. I pulled the quilt over my body, settling my head on the pillow. My hair flowed over the quilts, as did Phobos's, and I dreamily began to plait a thin plat in Phobos's hair. He watched with little comment, simply seeming content to watch me doing something.

Phobos smiled, "Midday." He said, smirking. "Midday, and we're still in bed."

"Never too early for some good lovin'." I quipped, smirking back. I ran my tongue over my lips, watching his eyes follow its erotic movement. I flicked it at him, and flicked it back, cat-like.

I brushed my hair back, flashing him a dazed smile. "Goodness I feel content," I laughed, rolling onto my stomach and raising my feet, curling them together. My ears curved back with my feet and I snuggled my head into the crook of his propped elbows.

Phobos leant over, his hand gently stroking down my back. I purred, my eyes slitting half-closed.

"Do you know what the real question here is?" I asked, stretching out my body. I rested back onto my haunches, and then curved my body against him. I sighed, my hands winding into his hair.

"No, I'm afraid not." Phobos purred, "But I imagine I know the answer."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." Phobos murmured, his breath tickling her throat. His mouth sucked eagerly at her neck, making her laugh.

"I imagine you do..." I said back, my tone seductive. He rolled us over, so that I was beneath him. I wound my legs against his thighs.

"Why," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "Have you bespelled me? Don't lie. I can scent your magic in the air, even if I do not know its purpose."

He chuckled, and I felt it rumble deeply in his throat. "You do not need to know lover." He said, "You'll know later."

"When I'm strong, which will be later, then we're fighting; remember?" I said, blowing up a sigh. He chuckled, hands cupping my face.

"Love is war," Was his quote to me.

"It certainly is." I agreed breathlessly.

"Nevertheless," He continued smoothly, "I enjoy our love."

"You don't love me. You love the idea." I reminded him.

Phobos rolled his eyes, giving me a playful bat that actually ended up with is both falling from the slippery silk sheets to the floor.

**1) I think she would be around fifteen about that time, if we are using the time as it is was in her flashback (She's around fifteen/ sixteen at that time). I'm really bad at Maths, so I apologise if I got it wrong.**

**2) In case you didn't understand- not only did Phobos meddle with Lushka's memory, he also messed with her emotion. (It's only temporary- she'll get both her memory and her emotions back to where they should be.) Hence warm fuzzy feeling.**

**So-songs.**

**1) Evanescent- Hello**

**2) My Chemical Romance- Mama**

**3)Sara Bareills- Love Song**

**Well, enjoy the songs, enjoy the chapter, and for the love of God, review!**


End file.
